For Eternity
by delusional-pumpkin
Summary: REWRITE NOW POSTED! SEE INSIDE FOR DETAILS!
1. Chapter I: First Sight

**REVISED FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE READ FOR UPDATED INFO (IN BOLD)!**

**Summary:** AU. It is the year 1918. Edward is a seventeen year old protégé on the Grand piano. Nothing can get between him and his music. Well, that's what he thought before Isabella Swan placed her delicate and adorably clumsy foot in Naperville, Illinois. Now, he is falling hard and fast. The two embark on a wind whirl romance of the ages. But little do they know that something even greater and more deadly is hanging over them.

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Twilight_ fanfic. I am very excited. Just a few notes. I am fudging Edward's birthday a bit. Technically, he would not turn 18 until June 20 in 1919 (which he never makes). But I moved his birthday **ahead a year** for the stories sake. Isabella was born in **1900**. This is my take on what would have happened if Isabella had been around pre-vamp Edward.

This is a seriously long author's note but I felt that it was necessary. I really hope that I'm not bothering people by fudging dates. But really, they are minor details to the plot that I promise you will fail to notice once everything gets going.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I could never claim the world and characters she has created. I am just having a little bit of fun with them. However, should she like to hand over Edward, I would certainly not object.

I am also borrowing some quotes throughout this little story of mine. For example, the first chapter title is taken from the first chapter of _Midnight Sun. _It fit.

I would also like to note that I am not entirely up on 1900s etiquette. Please bare with me. If you fine something that is so off that it bothers you to no end, please let me know about it. I will gladly change it. I also am not entirely sure on what Naperville would have looked like in the early 1900s. I am just kind of making it up as I go along. All I know is that is a wealthy neighborhood now so I am going with that.

Enjoy.

* * *

**For Eternity**

**Chapter I: First Sight**

It began like any other morning in the predicable town of Naperville, Illinois. Well, not exactly like any other day. Today the sun had managed to escape from the impenetrable winter clouds and leak into the windows that were lucky enough to be facing to the east. It struck against the newly fallen snow in the trees and on the sidewalks, casting brilliant shimmers of light. It lit up the town, coaxing families from their slumber.

The light fell through a particular window in a particular red brick house onto the sleeping form of a particular boy. He promptly pulled the covers over his head, attempting at a few more minutes of sleep before starting the day. But sleep would not come again. He groaned in frustration and threw the covers off of him. He looked up, squinting at the light that poured through his floor length window. He rubbed the sleep out of his green eyes and crawled out of bed. He stumbled over to his closet. He threw his uniform onto a chair and then proceeded down the hall to the bathroom. His bare feet padded against the beautiful wooden floor as he turned into the bathroom.

He pulled out his toothbrush and applied toothpaste. As he brushed, he examined his complexion. He was rather pale due to the winter. His bronze hair was disheveled from a poor night's sleep and the frustration of the night before. There were distinct bags under his brilliant green eyes. He stayed up late the night prior to finish his still unfinished masterpiece. It was not quite a masterpiece yet, but he was not going to give up.

Once he was finished, he started back to his room only to have his mother call him from downstairs. He leaned over the mahogany railing that overlooked the foyer and yelled down to her that he would be down in a minute. He quickly dressed in his uniform pants and shirt. He slipped the red tie over his head and left it loose. He folded his coat over his arm, grabbed his books, and walked out. He ran down the spiral staircase that led to the foyer and jumped the last five steps. He threw his coat over the banister and placed his books on the table beside the door. He skidded into the sitting room to find a fire already burning in the great stone fireplace. He swiftly moved to his most prized possession: his black Grand piano. He took a seat on the bench, cracked his knuckles, and let his long fingers gently caress the ivory keys. He sighed and warmed up with a little Beethoven, his fingers dancing over the keys without an ounce of hesitation.

He had been introduced to the piano at the age of four. His parents gave him the best lessons money could afford. In two months, he could read notes better than he could read the English language. It was as though it was second nature to him. His mother often said that he must have music running through his veins rather than blood. When he was at his piano bench with the keys beneath his finger, he felt at peace. He was completely comfortable. Nothing had ever come close to meaning as much to him.

Currently, he was working on an original piece. His _first_ original piece. He needed it for his audition to get into the Institute of Musical Art, an up-in-coming university in New York. His audition would take place in the spring. His parents continued to tell him that he had time to finish but he was not as sure. With school and homework, he had to result to working into the wee hours of the night. That was when he was shunned to the basement so he would not wake his parents.

Once he was done warming up his hands, he pulled out his sheet music for his piece. 'Untitled' was written in his elegant scrawl across the top. He was certainly having a lack of inspiration for a title. He felt that that might very well be the reason why the piece was so hard to complete. He was not sure what he was trying to convey through the piece. He sighed as he hit a rough patch around the fiftieth bar. Frustrated, he slammed his fingers down on the keys, instantly regretting the action once he did it. His baby let out a painful sound of notes that reverberated in his ears.

"Edward!"

He sighed, pushing himself off the bench and walking through the sitting room and back towards the dinning room. There, his mother and father were looking up expectantly at him from opposite sides of the table.

"Sorry," he grumbled and took his seat in the middle of the long table and took a sip of orange juice.

"Care to explain that outburst you just had?" his mother asked.

Elizabeth Masen was a beautiful woman of thirty five who looked thirty. She had the same bronze hair as her son, which she currently had pinned up in a messy bun with tendrils falling haphazardly around her full face. Her green eyes, which Edward also inherited, were stern as she glared down the table at her son. Her long arms were folded across her chest with her unfinished breakfast plate pushed away.

Edward shook his head. "It was nothing, mother. I'm just frustrated." He sighed again, putting his head in his hands. "It just isn't working out. I completely scrapped everything that I had last night so that I could start fresh. Now, however, I feel I might have created something decidedly worse." He groaned.

"Maybe we should reconsider the Institute," he father said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Edward Masen Sr. Edward inherited none of his physical attributes from him. He was on the heavier side, with a plump face. He had dark brown that looked almost black. His eyes were a warm cider. They rarely betrayed his emotions, unlike his wife and son. But in his line of business, it was in his best interests to keep his emotions in check. He worked as a lawyer. He was the founder of the Law Offices of Edward Masen. Everyone in Naperville knew him by name, even though it was not a great feat in the small, ridiculously wealthy town. He was even sought out by clients from Chicago. The man knew his stuff.

"You can't be serious," Edward blurted out, looking up from the table.

"If you are going to get upset every time it doesn't work out, maybe it isn't the best environment for you, Edward," his father reasoned, looking up from the court papers he had in front of him.

"You're wrong. It is the best environment. You know I can play."

His father nodded. "Of course you can. If you couldn't, I would not put up with that infernal racket day in and day out."

Edward laughed, taking a bite of toast.

"But remember our deal," his father started. He was quite determined to make his business the Law Offices of Edward Masen and Son.

"Not now, Ed," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "Now is not the time to start that argument again."

"Mother's right," Edward said. "because there is no chance of me _not_ getting into the Institute."

"I sure hope you are right, Edward," his father said, taking off his glasses to look at him properly. "I don't think I can live with you if you don't."

"Thanks," Edward said, finishing off his toast and wiping his mouth off with a napkin. He took another sip of orange juice and stood up. He gave him mother a kiss on the cheek. "I better get going."

"Oh, I forgot." She looked up at him, grabbing his wrist gently. She smiled up at him and he instantly knew that she was up to something. Or, more precisely, she wanted something. Something big by the looks of her smile and the shine in her eyes. "There is this…welcoming party tonight."

"Welcoming party?" Edward asked, his voice dull. Great. He would be wasting hours with senseless people tonight when he could be putting that time to greater use. Such as making his original piece not sound like a five year old wrote it. Or maybe just find some kind of inspiration. Somewhere. Anywhere. Anything at this point would suffice. He was not that picky.

"Mr. Swan's daughter arrived last night and he's throwing a little party for her return," his mother explained, giving him a pleading look. "Most of your classmates will probably be there."

"That's reassuring."

"Mary Alice will go, I'm sure. You know that girl can't be excluded from anything," his father said, laughing from behind a folder of documents.

"Yes, and it is that precise illness that has caused me avoid her on days such as these like the plague," Edward replied, rolling his gorgeous eyes.

Mary Alice Brandon was impossibly eccentric. She needed to be in the center of everything and usually was. Her careless nature was infectious. Even when he was in a horrendous mood, Mary Alice could just make him laugh. Which is precisely how they met. They were in first grade and he was upset about someone taking his crayon or something equally trivial and in comes Mary Alice with her own little jar of clay. She wore a bright smile and Edward was immediately drawn to her. They had been friends ever since. She was the only person at Bram Stoker Academy that he could relate to or even talk to for that matter.

"Oh, it would mean so much to Mr. Swan if you were there," his mother insisted. He doubted it, however. Mr. Swan was actually the Police Chief of Naperville. He had more money than he knew what to do with and yet he still worked. Last summer, he caught him and Mary Alice in a 'no trespassing' part of the woods on the outskirts of town. Edward was just showing something to Mary Alice. However, ever since that harmless incident, he preferred to give Edward the cold shoulder which Edward was all too happy to reciprocate.

"What do you mean his daughter is 'returning'? I didn't even realize he had children," Edward stated. He was thrown to be honest. Mr. Charles Swan did not seem the type of man to have children or even a wife. Or even be intimate with someone for that matter. He was a rather unforgiving and unapproachable sort of man.

"Only the one. Her name is Isabella Swan. She's been living with her mother in Pennsylvania. For some reason, she's decided to reunite with her father." His mother picked up her cup and took a sip of tea.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose there is no way of getting out of this, is there?" he asked, heading towards the door.

"No," his father said. "I am being forced to go so you have been condemned to the same fate."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, well, Mr. Swan actually likes you. Me, however, he is a little uncertain about."

"You are going. That is final." His father returned to the documents. That was a sure sign of the conversation being over.

"I'll see you after school," Edward said with his back to them. He walked into the sitting room, grabbed his sheet music off of the piano and proceeded to the foyer. He stuffed the music into his books before shrugging into his jacket and coat. He picked up his books and his keys and walked out the door.

Edward walked down the snow covered sidewalk and through the iron gate that lead to another sidewalk. He walked down the driveway and back to the garage in the back of the house. He opened up the doors and walked over to his new black Cadillac. He tossed his books in the back and put the keys in the ignition and backed out. He quickly got out to close the doors to the garage and backed out of the driveway and pulled out onto Forks Road.

If there was one thing that Edward did not understand, it was why this girl needed a party. It was certainly not that difficult to meet people in Naperville. Especially if you are Mr. Swan's daughter. Especially if you are a daughter that will inherit a rather large fortune. Especially if you are a girl at all. Most of the young women by this time have realized what a waste most of the single men are and have decided that it just simply is not worth the time. Needless to say, the men find themselves getting a little bored with the same old girls.

Edward was at Bram Stoker Academy in no time at all. Far too quickly for his own taste. Stoker was one of the smaller schools in the area mostly because it was the pickiest school in the area. It held a population of about five hundred students in grades ninth through twelfth that were heirs and heiresses to fantastic fortunes. It was a small building with only two floors. There were about twenty classroom and thirty staff members. Most importantly, there was a sound proof music room on the bottom floor that was rarely used by anyone except Edward. He was not sure if no one cared or if they were just too frightened to step into his territory.

It was a well known fact throughout Naperville and the surrounding area that the Masen's had a protégé on their hands. Edward had performed in concerts and banquets far and wide. He was booked almost every Saturday in the spring and summer for weddings or other various occasions. Anywhere that he went that had a piano, he was almost immediately pushed towards it upon entering the room. Nonetheless, it should be noted that it was an older, more sophisticated generation that appreciated his art and not his fellow students. Edward was not sure what it was exactly that _they_ appreciated but he was sure that it was nothing they had in common.

As his luck would have it, he found out exactly was it was that held their interest so tightly. From first period on, all that could be talked about was Miss Isabella Swan. Everyone seemed to be infatuated. The boys craned their necks in the hallway, hoping to catch even the faintest glimpse of her. The girls scuttled around in their little packs, their eyes darting around so that they would have ample time to stop talking about her behind her back and make nice.

Isabella Swan flew around Edward's head all day even though he himself had yet to see her. Could she really be that remarkable that she was the school's new favorite subject? Could she really be that beautiful that the entire male population was salivating? Edward highly doubted it. They were always like this whenever someone new rolled in. They were like a vicious pack of wolves, waiting to either make her their mate or devour her whole. Either way, the matter would be settled soon enough. But until then, Edward would not hear another reasonable word.

Edward decided to forgo lunch, hoping to avoid the gawking session that it was bound to become. Edward almost felt sorry for whoever this Isabella Swan was. However, if she had Charles Swan's genes in her, maybe not.

Edward retreated to his sanctuary in school: the music room. It had about ten desks lined up in the back with various instruments crowding the aisles. In the front was a blackboard with music lines on one side and musical terms and their definitions on the other. About five feet from the blackboard was an outdated, black and flaking piano. His piano at home was in far better shape but this one certainly got the work done. Mr. Mathews, the music teacher, nodded to him on his way out the door. Edward nodded back, a slight smirk on his face. Mr. Mathews was a long-term member of the club that despised him. On his first day at Bram Stoker Academy, Edward had the nerve to comment on Mr. Mathews' playing. Of course, Edward was correct in his accusation that he was playing the symphony in the wrong key for the arrangement. That, however, did not account for publicly humiliating the teacher apparently. Edward was lucky that the principal had given him permission to use the music room during his free time. It also helped that his father had gotten Principal Charlesworth out of a particularly sticky situation a few years back.

Edward sat down at the piano bench and breathed in. He was finally alone and away from the constant chatter about Isabella Swan. His head was still spinning. He had heard so many rumors about that girl that he could not possibly imagine the truth. She almost sounded like a superwoman.

He shook his head, trying to clear it so that he could focus on his music. He pulled his sheet music out of a book and placed it on the stand. He played through the first few lines, at a fast tempo that did not quite match the sound. He moved onto the part that was giving him a rather difficult time.

Edward was not aware of how much time was passing him as he fixed the lines, scratched them out, and started all over again. He ran his fingers through his hair and flung the piece off of the stand. He rested his elbows on the keys and sighed, shaking his head. He looked back up, staring out the window at the snow on the window ledge. Without realizing it, his fingers begin to move across the keys and play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". He sighed, letting himself get into the piece. This had always been his mother's favorite piece. His fingers danced with ease across the keys as he tried to pull himself together. His original should not be giving him as much difficulty as it was. It should be exciting, exhilarating, the time of his young life. After all, you only compose your first original once.

He remembered the anticipation he felt at first learning that he needed to compose his own piece to complete his admittance into the Institute of Musical Art. He almost immediately sat down at his piano bench and got to work. That was roughly six months ago and he was no closer to accomplishing that goal than he was back then. It was terrifying and disappointing. Maybe he simply was not the musical genius everyone thought he was. Maybe he just happened to have a knack for memorizing music and regurgitating it back. Maybe he really was not destined for the future he imagined himself in. It was a sickening thought. This is what he had planned on all his life. He had never truly given a spare thought to anything else. And now, when it was all on the line, the truth was finally coming to the surface. He may very well end up in…law school. Well, at least his father would be happy.

Obsessed by his own musings, he failed to notice another presence until that very moment. His back automatically stiffened and his fingers began to slow. He breathed in deeply and spun around, the music abruptly stopping. However, all that he managed to catch was the flutter of a black uniform skirt and a lock of dark brown hair.

He sighed out of frustration. All he needed was some other girl spying on him while he was in his sanctuary. He had only just managed to get Jessica Stanley to stop stalking him while he was playing. The girl had a rather unhealthy obsession that resulted in her driving a number of miles just to see him play a two minute piece at a church. Most recently, she tried to lure him into playing a duet with her. She just so happened to play the violin and sing. Edward had the unfortunate luck of having to hear her do both at her father's Christmas ball just a few weeks ago. It was not all that appealing. However, the girl that had been at the door was not Jessica. She would not have run away.

No sooner had he turned back to the piano did he hear footsteps skipping up behind him and coming to a halt. It could only be one person. After all, no one else really talked to him.

He smiled and returned to his playing. "Hello, Mary Alice. Long time no see."

She swiftly sat down next him with a prima donna's grace. She should have kept up with those lessons. "Yes, and only because you, Mr. Masen, have been avoiding me!" she cried indignantly.

"Now, why in the world would I do that?" Edward asked, smirking at her and he moved on to her favorite piece: Chopin's Minute Waltz.

She grinned at him. "Because you know that I will be able to convince you to attend the party tonight for our new classmate."

Edward shook his head. "Touché. However, you know that I have no desire to step foot into the Swan household."

"Oh, I believe that you will want to make an exception tonight." Her smile and glint in her blue eyes made Edward nervous. Mary Alice was different. She claimed to have something similar to psychic visions. She would be drawn into these daydream like trances where she claimed to see the immediate future. Edward himself had seen her in these instances more than once. What she said usually came true. He usually liked to believe that she was just a marvelous guesser but sometimes he could not help but believe that she was…gifted.

"Why would that be, Mary Alice? Please, do enlighten me." He stopped playing at this point to turn to look at her carefully. He put his elbow down on the keys, causing a loud sound to be issued from the already slightly damaged piano, and rested his head on his hand.

"To see Miss Swan, of course," she answered as though the idea of obvious and anyone with half a brain would have picked up on it.

"Please. She's just a girl. No offense," he said after a second thought. Mary Alice merely laughed and urged him to continue. "Besides, I feel that I have more important things to be worrying about. And can she really be that amazing if everyone is already in love with her?"

"You may find yourself surprised, Edward Masen. Stranger things have happened."

Edward laughed. "Very true. However, I highly doubt it."

"Oh, come on. Those simpletons will need some musical talent to fill up the background, after all!" She put on an excited smile, her blue eyes wide and her short brown hair bouncing around her thin, perfect face.

"Oh, yes. They couldn't get through the evening without me." He laughed along with Mary Alice.

She started to get up but noticed a piece of sheet music on the ground. She picked it up and placed it back on the stand. "What is this masterpiece doing on the ground? I doubt that it belongs down there."

Edward shook his head, stuffing it back into one of his books. "It is far from a masterpiece, Mary Alice. We'll be lucky if it ever turns into one. Ten to one I'll end up starting all over again tonight."

Mary Alice shook her head. "You don't realize your own talent, Edward. You are an amazing, awe-inspiring artist." On a side note, she said, "if you couldn't tell, I was going for alliteration."

Edward shook his head, laughter coming over him once more. Mary Alice really did know how to pull him out a slump.

"We should to class. If I'm late for English, Mr. Bannister will murder me." She ran out of the room with a wave of her hand and a ballerina's twirl.

Edward picked up his books and headed out himself. He closed the door behind him and turned to the left, heading for the science room. He had biology next, a bore fest with Dr. Marks. The man could turn even the most exciting subject into complete ennui.

He walked into class, making for his seat in the back immediately. He placed his books on the table and looked around. As fate would have it, a large group for boys was stationed at the front of class surrounding a small girl with dark brown hair pinned into a bun with locks falling out in the back. Edward chuckled to himself. It seemed his intruder was none other than Miss Isabella Swan herself.

Michael Newton was one of her many admirers. Michael had never been fond of Edward. He seemed to view him as threat. When he liked Mary Alice, Edward told him to back the hell off because Mary Alice was rather frightened by his forwardness. When he was obsessed with Jessica, Jessica unfortunately had only eyes for Edward. And if Edward did not know any better, he could have sworn that Michael just threw him a dirty look from where he stood.

Edward shook his head, trying to prevent a chuckle from escaping his lips. Michael Newton was a spoiled kid who thought that he was entitled to everything he wanted just because of his last name. His family had been living in Naperville for a while and was the third richest family. It only made Michael hate Edward more for that fact that the Masen's had more in the bank than them. Mr. Swan, however, had more than both of their families put together. Isabella Swan was even more of a prize for that one little fact.

Dr. Marks came in just then, shooing the crowd around Miss Swan away so that he could approach her. Michael proudly took the seat next to her at the table, causing a smaller boy whose name Edward did not know to pout. It appeared that Miss Swan had taken his seat and he was now forced to find a new one. Edward grimaced inwardly. Prior to Isabella's arrival, the class has been odd-numbered. Edward had the luck to be seated by himself. However, it seemed that his luck had finally run out. The boy looked just as happy as Edward felt as he came and sat next to him at his table. Edward nodded in greeting but quickly turned his head to his books. He would have to thank Miss Isabella Swan later.

Biology went by quickly. Edward spent most of his time doodling in his book or watching Michael lean in closely to Isabella only to have her smile politely and lean away ever so slightly. Michael did not seem to notice this. He rarely did. He only had his eye on the prize; everything else just did not matter.

They were finally dismissed and all the boys, excluding Edward, all but jumped from their seats and ran to Miss Swan's side. He heard a slight peal of uncomfortable laughter as they followed her out the door, all suggesting to show her to her next class. The girls glowered at her and stomped out of the room, improper curses being said under their breaths.

Edward proceeded to the music room where he spent the next hour gazing out the window, letting Mr. Mathews' voice go in one ear and out the other. It was truly unnecessary for him to be in the class but did not require any work from him. Technically, they should not have let him sign up, knowing full well that he probably knew more on the subject than Mr. Mathews and was definitely a better musician. But, of course, who was Edward to complain if it was one less class he had to pay attention in.

After school, Edward made his way to the parking lot. An older roadster was parked out front and surrounded once again by the entire male population. Edward recognized it to be Michael's car. Just then, he saw the slime ball holding onto a delicate, snow white hand as its owner slid less than gracefully into the car. Edward just caught a glimpse of her dark hair before Michael closed the door. He shot a cocky smile at the ogling classmates before walking around the front to get in himself. He then drove away with a jaunty wave.

Edward rolled his eyes as he made his way through the throng of men that still stood on the curb. They were mumbling about how Michael had all the luck. Edward snorted. If it was luck that Michael got to be stuck with a Swan, Edward preferred to be as unlucky as possible.

He climbed into his car and was surprised to find Mary Alice already inside. He jumped slightly, not noticing her there before. She always managed to frighten him whenever she snuck up on him. She laughed brightly, her blue eyes dancing across his face.

"Have you seen the lovely Isabella yet?" she asked even though she seemed to know the answer. She really could be annoying.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't had the pleasure."

"That's a shame." She giggled, settling back into her seat.

"I take it I'm riding you home today," he said, starting the car.

She nodded, her smile dimming slightly. "Yes. Daddy's in Aurora today."

Edward nodded, not entirely surprised. It was unusual for her father to be home. He was a banker that was always taking business trips. It was a common rumor around Naperville that Mr. Brandon had a mistress in Aurora because he was always there. The Brandon's preferred to simply ignore the accusations but it was difficult for Mary Alice. She knew that was not her father's nature, or rather she wanted to believe it. Mrs. Brandon, luckily, was well liked in Naperville for her family had lived there for years. They put the blame on Mr. Brandon. However, when he was around, the rumors would stop. Edward, same as Mary Alice, wanted to believe that it was just business that kept him away from his family but the circumstances were odd. Either way, though, neither party was willing to confront the rumors so they continued to linger.

The drive home was quiet but Edward was completely aware of Mary Alice's subdued thoughts. Edward had the unnatural ability to sense what other people were thinking. He supposed that was why he was not entirely freaked out by Mary Alice's 'visions'. He could tell that she was thinking about her father and what he was doing at that moment. Was he really in an office somewhere in south Aurora, signing a bunch of documents or setting up a loan for a newly wedded couple looking to buy their first house? Or was he somewhere where he should not be? Was he with a woman that was not Mrs. Brandon? And if he was, did he realized that he was breaking his little daughter's heart without intentionally doing so?

He pulled out in front of her two story house. She sighed and her face was suddenly bright with a smile that could light up the sky. He laughed lightly.

"I'll see you tonight, Mary Alice," he said as she opened the door.

"I know." She laughed as she hoped out and ran through the snow to her house. She waved once she was at the door with a maid opening it for her. As he pulled away, he could the maid yelling about her wet skirt and shoes.

As he pulled up to his own house, he found his father's car already there. He climbed out and ran to the door, kicking off his shoes so John would not yell at him about footprints. He threw his coat over the banister and his books and keys on the table. He moved into the sitting room to find his parents sitting in front of the fire.

"Why are you home?" Edward asked, not noticing until after the words were out of his mouth that he sounded rude. He smiled apologetically and moved over to the piano on the far side of the room.

"The party is in a few hours so I decided to make it a half day at work. When you own your own business, you can do that," his father replied, implication threaded through his voice.

Edward simply nodded and began to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" again, watching a smile spread across his mother's face.

"As much as I love this piece, Edward, you have to get ready soon. You are still going," she said. She laughed as he rolled his eyes but continued playing.

"I know, mother. Besides, if I didn't show, I'm sure Mary Alice would hunt me down."

Both of his parents laughed at the thought. They passed the next hour in the same manner. His mother read a book while his father was lulled to sleep by Edward's soft playing. But his father could sleep through everything. At four, his mother shoved him upstairs to his room so that he could get dressed.

His best tuxedo was already lying pressed on his bed. He sighed and sat down at the desk on the other side of the room and glared at it menacingly. Not only did have to step foot in the Swan house, but he had to do it wearing _that_. There was no way Miss Isabella Swan was worth all the trouble.

He entered the foyer a half an hour later, looking attractive and smart in his tuxedo. His green eyes were bright with the black he wore and his bronze hair was a little less messy than usual. Even he had to admit that he looked good. Too bad it was all wasted on the Swans.

His mother praised him as he stood on the last step of the staircase. She looked strikingly beautiful in a red gown with long sleeves and a flowing skirt. Her bronze hair was left down in gentle curls that fell around her shoulders. Her skin was beautifully pale from lack of sunlight due to the winter months. She had a black fox fur shawl draped over her slim shoulders to protect her from the cold. Edward Masen Sr. was also wearing a tuxedo. The jacket was a little tight from the weight that he tended to gain over the winter but apart from that, he looked charming. His brown hair was smoothed down on his head, a look that his son could never quite accomplish.

Edward shrugged into his coat and headed out the door after his parents. They settled into his father's Cadillac and drove towards the other side of town where the Swan's resided. Edward spent most of the trip looking out the window, half wishing that the family did not own a piano so that he could spent the night in a solitary corner, drinking expensive wine and getting tipsy enough that he would not have the mind to work on his original that night. However, Edward was not so lucky.

Almost immediately on entering the Swan residence, he was pushed towards a baby Grand in the center of the sitting room by an older woman, just to the right of the staircase that led upstairs. Edward had to admit that it was a beautiful instrument. It was slightly outdated by the look of it, maybe only by ten years. It was sparkling white, giving off the appearance that it was attended to daily, just like his own.

As he looked down at it, Mr. Charles Swan approached him. They shook hands with surprising civility.

"Will you delight us with a piece, Edward?" Mr. Swan asked, gesturing to the piano.

Edward blushed lightly. "Ah, I would but won't your daughter want to present some of her talent? It is her party after all."

Mr. Swan laughed lightly; however, there was not much humor behind it. "My Isabella doesn't play. It was her mother's. Don't ask why I have kept it. It is a beauty, though."

Edward nodded. "Then of course I'll play. Any suggestions?" He pushed his coat tails behind him as he sat down at the bench and poised his long fingers over the keys.

"Do you know Dvorak? How about the Romantic Piece No. 1?" Mr. Swan asked, a note of challenge in his voice.

Edward almost laughed at the man. He had been playing Dvorak since he was ten. "Of course, Mr. Swan." He went right into the piece, his fingers skillfully playing the piece with amazing precision. He looked up at Mr. Swan to smile. Mr. Swan smiled back before quickly turning to welcome other guests.

He had to admit that the Swan residence was quite remarkable. It was as though he stepped foot into a virtual winter wonderland. The vast entrance way had a beautiful white marble floor with towering windows on either side of the white doors. A majestic crystal chandelier hung in the middle. Off to the right were the white walls of Mr. Swan's den. To the left was the immense sitting room that currently held almost the entire population of Naperville. It had luxurious white carpeting and furniture. The walls were painted white and trimmed in oak that was white-washed. The right side of the room held the staircase that led to the second floor. An ornately carved fireplace was against the left wall in between the windows that faced the forest that surrounded the house. On top of the fireplace was a painting of a landscape. They depicted a beautiful mountain range in autumn. The colors blended together flawlessly, making the observer wish to jump right in. Other trinkets of their wealth were displayed at intervals around the room, the baby Grand that Edward was currently at certainly being one of them. It was all rather ostentatious, but Edward figured that was the point. After all, what else did the people of this town have to do but compete with each other? And Mr. Swan was winning.

Edward continued to play through the piece. He was halfway done when everyone in the room unexpectedly stopped talking. Their heads turned in the direction of the staircase. Edward turned towards it as well out of instinct. He continued to play, figuring that it was time for Miss Isabella Swan's entrance.

He first caught sight of a snow white ankle and a blue heel. His eyes slowly snaked up her body. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown with long sleeves that seemed to be made for her body shape. It hugged her form perfectly and trailed behind her on the white carpet. She donned a string of pearls on her neck and a pair of pearl earrings. Edward then focused on her face.

She had a pale, heart shaped face with smooth, womanly features. Her pink lips were in a soft smile as she looked down on the room below. Her eyes, however, were clearly hesitant; her chocolate brown orbs darted from face to face, trying hard not to linger on one for too long. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a complicated bun with small curls framing her face.

As she made her way down the staircase, she gripped the banister tightly. Edward watched her carefully as she moved. His fingers had slowed to a tempo that resembled something of a funeral march. Just then, her eyes rested on his face. Her smile grew a little brighter, showing off perfectly white teeth. Her eyes did not waver like he expected them to, but rather held his gaze. He smiled back and stopped playing as she reached the last five steps. Mr. Swan met her at the bottom and took her arm under his. The room suddenly broke out into applause. She seemed startled by the action and broke her gaze from Edward.

Edward sighed and looked down at the keys of the baby Grand. He breathed in deeply, desperate for air. It seemed as though he had stopped breathing the second he laid eyes on her. Once he regained his composure, he began Dvorak over again. After a while, he risked looking up from the keys only to find her chocolate eyes on him once again.

He could not deny it. She was breathtaking. And certainly worth the trouble.

* * *

**Well, that is the first chapter. I really hoped everyone enjoyed it. Please leave me a review with your comments, questions, and concerns!**


	2. Chapter II: New Girl in Town

**Author's Note: **I would like to take this time to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I would also like to apologize for taking so long to update. I am a senior and the last two months have been rather hectic. So, once again, I am sorry. Once school is finished, I should have more time to update. I hope you don't hate me…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I could never claim the world and characters she has created. I am just having a little bit of fun with them. However, should she like to hand over Edward, I would certainly not object.

* * *

**Chapter II: New Girl in Town**

Now that Miss Swan had joined all her well wishers, the party was in full swing. Well, as full swing as any party ever got in Naperville. Drinks were in almost every hand. Servants were walking around the guests in their station clothing with trays of assorted food. Laughter was echoing in the high-ceiling room. Everyone was enjoying themselves…almost everyone.

Edward sighed as he mechanically moved onto another 'party' piece. It was lively and fake but it kept the audience happy. He kept his eyes adverted whenever possible but it was becoming more and more difficult. He seemed to be drawn to Miss Swan. Among all the people in the room, he could pick her out within a second. His eyes seemed to shift to her position even though she had moved. It was rather annoying…and worrisome.

Isabella Swan moved about the room on her father's arm. If Edward had not noticed before, he certainly noticed now. She was not a very graceful person. It seemed as though she had the incredible ability to stumble over everything and nothing. Her own two feet seemed to be her biggest obstacle.

However, the more he watched her, the more he began to believe it was mostly due to nerves. Even as she greeted her 'friends' from school, the look of awkwardness she possessed never left her face. But she was still beautiful even with the worry lines in the corner of her eyes. She seemed the lighten up a little when her father left her near Michael Newton but it never fully left.

As she talked with her peers, she laughed and talked the way a good hostess should. She engaged the others in conversation the way that was acceptable in their society. And yet, it did not seem like she belonged there. To Edward, he felt like he was looking at someone who was merely playing dress up. She was not comfortable with the style of life she was now living. He could imagine her in clothes less intricate, less sophisticated. He could see in her in (much needed) flatter shoes that were less of a challenge for her. He could her silken hair tumbling down her shoulders in thick waves as opposed to the tight bun and curls it was in now. He could see her truly carrying on, not watching her every move so as not to make a faux pas that would ruin her reputation in the small, rule-abiding town.

But that was the way things were in Naperville. Everyone acted in the same fashion because that was what was expected. Yet, somehow, she stood out from the others that were playing along. She was the one that seemed better than the game….

He sighed again, stretching his fingers over the keys. This was slowly becoming worse than biology in the boredom department. He had never been this uneasy while playing the piano.

Suddenly, as he switched songs once again, Isabella's head picked up and she looked over at him. Their eyes locked; brown on green. There was something in her eyes as she looked at him. It was as if she was smiling. But Edward could not decide on what it was exactly. It was like she was closed off from him. He could not read her the way he read everyone else. Like how he could tell that, at that moment, Michael was frustrated and angry that she was not paying attention to him. Like how he could tell Ben Dawson was thinking about Angela Webber. Like how he could tell that Jessica Stanley was comparing her looks to Isabella's. Like how he could tell that Mary Alice was behind him and feeling very smug.

He broke eye contact with Isabella and looked down at the keys as Mary Alice took a seat next to him. She placed two champagne glasses on the top of the piano. He did not need to look at her to tell that she was smiling. She was feeling triumphant. She had been right. But then again, she was always right. He did not understand why she always got so excited.

"So, I see that you have set your sights on Miss Isabella Swan," she said, unable to keep the smile out of her voice. Edward risked a quick look in her direction before looking back at the keys. Smug was the only word for it.

"Oh, hush up, Mary Alice. You don't know what you are talking about."

She laughed lightly. "Of course, I do, Edward. And, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are in her sights as well."

Involuntarily, Edward looked up and his eyes immediately fell on Isabella once again. She smiled gently before turning back to Michael, who was competing for her attention. That simple smile held some kind of power. Edward was sure of it. He wanted to will her to turn around just so he could see it again. He could feel the faster beat of his heart from the slight encounter. It was something so minor that it made no sense. But, still, he could not help it.

"It's funny how I'm always right about things," Mary Alice went on, taking a sip of champagne and sending out one of her haughty vibes so strong, Edward could practically taste it. He wanted to smack her. It was times like these that he wondered why he was her friend. But, really, he knew why. He could not really be mad at her. Mary Alice was Mary Alice, after all. His best friend that had some…issues.

"Oh, yes." Edward agreed sarcastically. "Terribly witty."

Mary Alice laughed again, her brown hair bouncing around her face. "I know. Sometimes it's difficult…."

She looked over at Isabella herself. She examined her closely, as if searching for something. "She is very beautiful. This is something special about her, I suppose. I mean, if she can manage to set_ your_ heart aflutter…." She broke off, laughter pealing from her lips once again. Edward merely shook his head and waited for her to continue. "I do think it is time that I went and introduced myself, don't you? I am sure she has heard all about my unseemly family by now. Jessica the Snob doesn't waste time, does she?"

He was shocked. She usually did not mention the rumors that circulated around town. So, Edward settled for shaking his head once again. "No, she does not. However, I would like to think that even Jessica would have the propriety not to start spreading the false rumors already, Mary Alice." He looked over at Jessica, who, at that exact moment, allowed her creamy calf to slip through the slit in her violet designer gown. "Then again, maybe not. Hopefully, however, Miss Swan has enough sense not to believe such a falsehood."

Mary Alice laughed once again as she set her empty glass down on the piano. "Oh yes. Because everyone else in this town has had that much sense." She stood walked across the room, turning a few heads in the process. She was wearing a silky yellow gown, the color quite out of season for most of the women's taste. But Mary Alice had never been one those to do things by the book.

She walked over to the crowd that was surrounding the dear Miss Swan and maneuvered her way into the throng quite gracefully and without an ounce of trouble. She gently tapped Isabella on the back and stuck out her slim hand for a hand shake. Mary Alice was not one for the typical curtsy. Isabella immediately responded with her own hand to which some of those in her party seemed to find appalling.

The two young women carried on a conversation, the others quite forgotten. Isabella seemed to transform within a moment of talking to Mary Alice. She seemed to relax. They carried on like old friends, laughing about one thing or another. After some time, Mary Alice glanced over at Edward with a small smile. Isabella, playing right into her hand, looked over as well and once again caught Edward's attention. They held eye contact with each other as Edward once again tried to read her. But, just as last time, he was at a loss. It was troubling when the thoughts of others were easy to come by, even without eye contact.

As Isabella, Mary Alice, and the swarm of students made their way around the room, Isabella continued to watch Edward from where he sat. He would smile at her, to which she would blush and look away.

"Oh, you are playing beautifully this evening, Edward," a sickly sweet voice said from behind him.

Edward rolled his eyes to the heavens before turning to the woman standing over him. Jessica Stanley, in all her glory, slid in next to him on the bench. She moved as close was possible for him to remain playing and that seemed to take all of her almost nonexistent will power.

"Hello, Jessica," Edward said, wishing he had not been raised to be polite to leeches. "You look lovely this evening."

Jessica giggled, a sound that clashed horribly with the tranquil notes that were issuing from the piano. Edward did his best not to wince but Jessica did not seem to notice. "Well, thank you, Eddie. You look rather handsome yourself."

Edward bowed his head in acknowledgement, doing his best to ignore the horrendous nickname that she insisted on calling him. He sighed as he had to reach past her body to reach a few higher notes. She giggled once again. Edward rolled his eyes once more. The act caused his glance to rest on Isabella once again. She herself seemed to be laughing. So he was discovered. She smiled at him, and with a slight shake of her head, she returned her attention to Mary Alice, but watched him out of the corner of her eye.

Jessica looked over his shoulder to see who had stolen him away from her. She let out an undignified huff of agitation. She crossed her arms over her chest, an action sure to wrinkle the dress that probably cost more than the ex-Mrs. Swan's piano.

"Have you had the pleasure to meet Miss Swan?" she asked, knowing full well that he had not. When he admitted as much to her, she merely shrugged and tossed her long, flowing black hair over her shoulder. She did this often around him, thinking that it would throw the scent of her perfume his way. It did, but it only left him wishing he could gag. "Well, you are at no great loss. True, she _seems_ rather pretty. But, she is really just a plain sort girl in a beautiful dress. She stumbles around, in her walk _and_ conversation. She seems fake, if you ask me."

She watched him for his reply. He sighed and looked over at her. "Now Jessica, do you really think that your opinion of her is fair? You only just met the girl. Maybe she's nervous."

Jessica let out a humorless laugh. "Oh, please, Edward. I can spot a fake from a mile away and I'm not just talking of designer dresses. Isabella Swan is not the real thing."

Edward shook his head. If that was true, then her radar most be going off continuously. Jessica Stanley was the model of fake.

"And the way everyone is following her around, it's ridiculous! It's like they're dogs on short leashes." She laughed boomed out once again as she glared over at the crowd that surrounded her enemy. Edward could just feel the jealousy radiating off of her.

But Jessica was not one to be unsettled for too long. After all, she had hold of Edward. Her mood shifted dramatically and she turned to Edward with a smile on her face. He could practically hear the ding that accompanied an idea going off in her head. She threw an arm around his own, causing his playing to stop in the middle of a scale. "Oh, Edward. Wouldn't it be simply _fantastic_ if we had a duet? You could play and I would sing. You know we still haven't had the pleasure yet and I'm _dying_ to sing with you! Oh, please, Eddie?"

Edward carefully tore himself from her grip. He put on a polite smile for her convenience. "Well, it would be…_something_, Jessica. However, this is Miss Swan's party. Therefore, it would not be entirely proper to take the spotlight, would it?"

Jessica pouted. "Oh, what's one song, Eddie? I'm certain she wouldn't mind. Besides, if she wanted the spotlight so much, she would have taken it by now. Everyone is simply dying to hear me sing. They've been saying so all night. Why deprive them any longer?" She put on what he was sure she thought was a seductive and pleasant smile. However, it only looked like a snake waiting for its prey.

_Yes, let's hear you sing, Jessica. That way, everyone can say you are responsible for killing the music as well as their hearing._

Edward shook his head. "Not tonight, I'm afraid, Jessica. Maybe some other time." _Like when Hell freezes over._

Jessica pouted once again. "You said that at Christmas, complaining of a sprained wrist. And here you sit, denying me again. I am beginning to think you don't want to play with me."

Edward wanted to laugh in her face right there. It had taken the girl a full two years to finally come to the conclusion that he himself had been trying to get across. Nevertheless, he settled for shaking his head, hoping that the action would effectively placate her for the time being.

It did.

Jessica settled for chatting his ear off for the next ten minutes as he played. He nodded when it seemed it appropriate but allowed himself to fall completely into the music. He was so absorbed (and doing his best to block out everything around him), that he failed to notice that they had been joined by Mary Alice and Miss Swan herself.

When Mary Alice tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, he turned around to yell at her only to be distracted by looking up at Miss Swan. She was even more breathtaking close up. She smiled down at him with a silent beauty. Edward felt nothing coming from her like the others. Mary Alice's smugness had returned and Jessica's rage of jealousy had returned with full force. But from Miss Isabella Swan, nothing. She was like a sculpture or rather an angel of Michel Angelo's.

Edward stood up and bowed slightly in front of Miss Swan, still mystified by the lack of any thought coming from her.

Mary Alice smiled brightly. "Isabella, this is the town's musical genius and my best friend, Edward Masen. He attends Stoker as well. Edward, this is Miss Isabella Swan. She has wanted to meet the wonderful musician all night."

Isabella blushed slightly and she stuck out her slim, white hand towards Edward. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

Edward gently took her hand in his. It was so slight that he feared that the smallest amount of pressure would break it. He carefully brought it to his lips. He placed a tender, chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swan."

She laughed. It was the most musical thing Edward had ever heard. The music that he played could not even compare to the sound that came from her mouth. It was as though some great musician, or rather, an angel, created the most beautiful sound and sent it to Earth in the form of her voice. "Please, call me Isabella. 'Miss Swan' is far too informal." She laughed again. Edward could listen to it all day.

"Oh, Isabella, darling," Jessica said, standing up and coming between Edward and Isabella. She took hold of her arm and smiled with what he supposed was to be kindness. Edward turned away at the sight, hoping the Isabella would not be stupid enough to fall for it. "Edward and I were just talking of his playing. I suggested that-."

Edward, however, took this moment to cut her off. "Maybe there should be a duet?" He took a seat at the bench once again and motioned for Isabella to join him. Jessica, in shock and rage at his obvious attention to Isabella, loosened her grip and allowed her to join him. She settled for standing behind the two with Mary Alice, glaring at their heads.

Isabella sat down next to him and smiled. "A duet, Mr. Masen?"

"Edward," he corrected. "Yes. Perhaps you could honor all of your well-wishers with a song? I know you don't play but perhaps you sing. I will be obliged to accompany you. I doubt you can come up with a song I don't know." He was bragging, he knew it. But he found that he could not help it. Besides, he had her laughing and that was good enough for him.

"I'm afraid I will do no such thing."

"Why not?" he questioned.

She laughed again, looking away from him for a moment. When she turned back to him, the blush that his questioning caused was still evident on her handsome features. "Because I don't sing. I would not want to subject anyone to that particular form of torture."

Edward laughed himself. He highly doubted that anyone who could make laughter sound like a full symphony could have a horrible singing voice. However, he resolved not to push her. "Very well. How about a request? My gift to you."

She smiled. A blush of rose covered her cheeks once again. She looked down at her hands in her lap that were fidgeting with the expensive fabric of her dress. "Could you play the song you were playing in school today? During lunch?" she muttered, seemingly embarrassed that she was admitting that she had heard him.

Edward chose to ignore her embarrassment and the huff that Jessica let out behind him. He also chose to ignore the laughter that Mary Alice was trying to hold in. Instead, he started to play. He watched the smile grow over Isabella's face. He knew that he impressed her by not looking at the keys. She started to laugh.

"It's called "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. It's one of my mother's favorites." He commented.

She nodded, watching his fingers dance across the ivory keys. "I can understand why."

Edward smiled at her. There was something about her that he just wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to be closer to her. But he had a feeling that close would never be close enough. He was simply entranced by her. The way she laughed like the tinkling of bells. The way she held herself around him; so poised, yet so comfortable. The way her brown hair bounced. The way her eyes seemed to light up when she looked into his. The way her blush appeared on her cheeks. The way she made him want to move away from the piano.

In all his life, there was never anything that he wanted more than his music. His parents practically had to pull him away with every force imaginable when he was young. Before now, music was the only thing that seemed to hold any significance. It was made him go through the day. But now that Miss Isabella Swan was sitting in front of him, he felt that she could mean more. He felt that he could give up music for her. She seemed to bring her own to the mix. That was enough for him.

As he finished the song, he smiled at her. She smiled back, the blush remaining on her cheeks. He drew out the last few notes, trying to make her smile last as long as possible. When he was done, he allowed his hands to slowly slip off the keys and into his lap. Isabella began to clap and was followed by those that accompanied her to the piano.

"That was…exquisite," Isabella complimented when she was done clapping. "I don't believe I've ever heard anything quite like it. You truly have a gift."

Edward bowed his head as though he was embarrassed by her praise. Really, he could listen to her go on forever.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. However, I am sure that I am not the first pianist you've had the pleasure of hearing."

She shook her head. "You are correct in that assumption. However, I haven't heard anyone play like that. You really become…consumed by the music."

Edward laughed. "Well, believe me, Isabella, that was nothing."

"Oh, yes. I must agree. He seems rather _distracted_ tonight," Mary Alice commented, laughter threaded through her voice. Isabella blushed and ducked her head, Edward glared at her, and Jessica stomped off with a huff. Mary Alice took the chance to walk away as well, her eyes never leaving the couple.

When Isabella chanced a glance up at Edward, he was staring down at her with a smile. She laughed and smiled back, looking at the piano. She made a motion to it to which Edward laughed. "Again? My, I'm beginning to feel a little used."

Isabella laughed. She was about to make what Edward was sure a witty reply when a hand came crashing down on her shoulder. The two looked up at the man standing over them. He was a short man with a thick mustache and thin hair. He was relatively slim in his suit that was undoubtedly made for him alone. He looked angry and in charge. It was not the first time that Edward had seen him with that look. Mr. Charles Swan could have quite a temper.

"Isabella, Dr. Cullen has just arrived and he would love to meet you."

Isabella reverted back to the uncomfortable stature she seemed to have lost when in Edward's presence. She was once again called on to be the perfect hostess. She nodded and stood up, taking her father's arm. She threw Edward once last tense smile and followed her father, who chose to throw him a scathing look not uncharacteristic of him.

Edward watched them approach a man in his late twenties to early thirties. He was very attractive, easily the best looking man in the room. He was dressed in his own fashionable suit. He had an air of control and calm around him. His features were relaxed and there was a charming smile on his face as he greeted Isabella. There was something about him that Edward could not quite place though. He was so unique, so handsome, so…unreal.

Edward shook his head and turned back to the piano. He was not surprised to see Mary Alice standing near him once again. She too was staring at the new arrival known as Dr. Cullen. She seemed disturbed in some way.

"Mary Alice?"

She looked down at him with a slight jump. She then put on a smile for his benefit. "Yes, Junior?"

"Are you alright?" he questioned, slightly concerned by the way she watched Dr. Cullen.

She smiled once again as she joined him on the bench. "Of course. Why should you think otherwise?"

Edward merely shook his head, too tired and preoccupied to engage in their usual antics. He began to play once again, not paying much attention to the music.

The night wore on, Edward playing and Mary Alice trying to lighten the mood. Isabella was once again attached to her father's hip as he guided her about the room for the rest of the night. She looked over at where he was seated numerous times with a small smile almost resembling that of an apology. He would simply smile back, ignoring the waves of jubilation that emitted from Mary Alice.

When most of the guests had retired, Edward called it quits. He and Mary Alice made their way to the hallway to gather their families' coats, engaging in a satirical conversation about the delights of the party as they usually did.

"Oh, it was quite lovely, was it not, Mr. Masen? I feel as though it was the best this year by far!" Mary Alice said, effectively keeping laughter from escaping her lips.

"Oh, I do concur, Miss Brandon. And not just because it is only February. The company was stimulating, the food to die for, and the music, well, it was simply top notch, don't you agree?" Edward said as he passed along her mother's wrap and her own gigantic gray coat that was sure to get the female population of Naperville talking. Mary Alice felt that it was her duty to give the simple minded women some sort of gossip.

"Indeed. It was rather remarkable. However, I must admit that I was disappointed at not having the pleasure of hearing the delightful Miss Stanley sing." At this point, not even Mary Alice could hold back a peal of laughter.

"We were only talking, father! I don't understand why you are acting this way." A voice said over Mary Alice's laughter. It was coming from a parlor off of the hallway that they were now in.

"Sounds like the charming Miss Isabella Swan is in distress. Who will be her knight in shining armor?" Mary Alice poked Edward in the ribs.

"I don't care what the two of you _were_ doing. There are some things about Edward Masen that you do not know." Another voice answered, one that sounded remarkably like Mr. Swan's. The two teens looked at each other, aware that it was entirely improper of them to eavesdrop. However, Mary Alice was never one to play by the rules and Edward was obviously the topic of discussion and too intrigued to walk away.

"Then enlighten me. I was under the impression that this party was for my benefit. I was to get better acquainted with my peers, which I did. But now you are telling me that one with which I truly enjoyed talking to, I am not permitted to speak with again! Forgive me if I don't understand."

"I am your father. Is not that enough of a reason?"

There was a moment's silence. "Yes, I suppose it is. I understand that you are my legal guardian now. I am thankful that you have taken me in under such circumstances and I am aware that it cannot be easy for you. It is not easy for me. The thing is, father, that I will obey every rule you lay down. But I do feel that I deserve a reason for certain rules."

"I cannot give you a reason, Isabella. I will not."

"Then why was he invited? If he was not to be conversed with, then why was he in attendance?"

"First of all, it would have been a great dishonor on his parents, with whom I would like to remain on good terms with. Second, the boy is on his way to becoming a master pianist. No party is complete without some form of musical entertainment."

"Oh, I see. So…was he paid for his services this evening?"

Another moment's pause preceded her question. Mary Alice looked at Edward. He shook his head in astonishment. "Well…no, he was not. But-."

"Then, it seems to me, father, that you treating him quite unfairly. You used him for his talents."

"Well…yes. Yes, it seems as though I did. But this does not change the matter, Isabella. You are not to speak with the boy unless it is out of civility. You are not to engage in companionship with him or Miss Brandon."

"Then I must demand a reason for the two that you mentioned seemed to be the only ones present tonight with more sense than would fit in the eye of a needle!"

Mary Alice had to cover her mouth at that point for fear of them hearing her hysterical laughter.

"Now, Isabella, that is quite out of line!"

"Is not what you are doing also 'quite out of line'?"

"I am the father."

"A reason, please."

"You will not have one. That reason is between Mr. Masen, Miss Brandon, and myself. You are forbidden from asking them."

"Fine, then. I do hope you're happy with the way you are acting."

Mary Alice then pulled Edward from the door and out into the entrance hall. She pulled him into a corner away from the guests that were waiting to leave.

"Hey. You alright?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"He nodded, a smile on his face, one that clearly read of irony. "Yes. Shouldn't I be asking you that too? You were pigeon holed as well?"

Mary Alice laughed, shaking her head. "True. However, I don't look at the girl in question like she's the greatest thing I've ever seen."

Edward laughed as well. "I don't look at her like she's the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

"Right. Of course."

"Shut up, Brandon."

Mary Alice just laughed again, slipping into her coat. "Seriously though. Does it bother you?"

Edward shrugged, putting on his own coat. "Well, only because it is due to something so insignificant. We both know that the incident that he is referring to is ridiculous."

"Very true." She looked up at him with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at that wonderful place they call school?"

Edward nodded, walking with her to where their parents stood by the door. "Certainly. Lord knows that I would hate to miss a day."

She laughed brightly as she handed her mother her shawl. Edward did the same, helping his mother as his father shrugged into his own coat.

"Did you two have a nice evening?" Mrs. Brandon asked as they started out the door.

"Oh, yes. Delightful." Mary Alice laughed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Enchanting."

"Two thumps up."

"Mary Alice! Edward!" Mrs. Masen reproved them in a harsh whisper. "Some sense of decorum would be nice."

Edward laughed as Mary Alice scoffed. "Only if they show some first!"

Mrs. Brandon lifted her purse and smacked her daughter in the back of the head with it. Mary Alice let out a cry as she was pushed towards their car. She turned back and waved at Edward. "Lovely evening, Junior! We should get together soon! Very soon! Cocktails and what not!" She received another smack for her comments to which she replied, "How very uncalled for. Only joking!"

The Masen's climbed into their own car. Mrs. Masen settled herself into the passenger seat, before looking back at her son. She smiled at him warmly.

"So, how did you find Miss Swan, Edward? She seemed like a charming girl." She smiled a little bigger, eyeing her son as if searching for an answer.

Edward shrugged, trying to appear as if he could care less. "Yes, she seemed nice enough. Well mannered, reasonably attractive, excellent hostess."

"Did the two of you get on?" Mrs. Masen prodded, hoping for more information than what he was providing her with.

"Yes, I suppose. I don't believe we'll be fast friends, mother." He sighed and looked out the window. His mother took the hint and started to talk with her husband about the interior of the Swan mansion.

Once they got home, Edward quickly retreated to the basement and to his second and less valuable piano. He sat down in front of it and simply stared at the keys. It was a beautiful instrument to be sure, but not as nice as his or even the ex-Mrs. Swan's. He placed his fingers on the keys but did not begin to play. He just continued to stare at the piano for no urge to play came to his fingertips.

After an hour of sitting in the same fashion, he relaxed and pushed the bench away from the piano. He shook his head as he moved towards the stairs. With a last look at the instrument, he turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

**Well, there is the second chapter.**

**Yes, I know. You all must hate me. But, in my defense, it has been a crazy few months. Being a senior sucks! Lol.**

**Anyway, review. It's what I live for.**


	3. Chapter III: Inspiration

**Author's Note: **So, I am officially a graduate from high school. Yeah, not as awesome as you would think. I guess it's cool since I'm leaving all the people I can't stand behind but it's still kind of scary. So, here I am, writing this next chapter when I should be getting ready for my party. However, I need something to keep my mind off the fact that _Breaking Dawn_ will be out shortly and I'm totally worried about what's going to happen. Rather than bore you with those details now when I'm sure you are telling me to wrap it up and get on with it, I'll tell you all about it in a later chapter. I'm sure that doesn't make sense now but what does? Anyway, that's enough of my rambling! Enjoy Chapter III.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight_. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I could never claim the world and characters she has created. I am just having a little bit of fun with them. However, should she like to hand over Edward and his silver Volvo, I would certainly not object!

* * *

**Chapter III: Inspiration**

The next month and a half passed without great consequence for any party. Jessica continued to stalk Edward and secretly wish a piano would fall on Isabella's head. Mary Alice ran around with her usual flare and mouthed off without abandon. Isabella and Edward respected her father's wishes and did not speak with one another. They avoided each other with obvious difficulty, due in part to their desire to be together and the lack of a great crowd at Bram Stoker Academy.

The couple, while obeying orders, did not talk but they shared many other moments together. Glances and shy smiles would be exchanged from across a room before their attention was commanded elsewhere. Edward was even certain that she took to standing outside the music room some days during lunch. He would play for her, eager to feel some kind of connection with her.

As for his music, a month and a half did nothing to further stimulate his writing ability. In fact, the desire to not even play a note when Isabella was not around remained. He just could not concentrate on anything. His original was officially on a stand still. Personally, he felt that it was even worse than writing five-year-old rubbish. The slump that he was currently facing reflected in his attitude as well. Mary Alice was quick to comment on his lack of wit or general rowdiness in conversation. She was missing her best friend, he knew that. However, there was nothing her could do that would get him to perk up.

Inwardly, he knew the problem. It was all too clear. He knew that his problem was a little over five feet tall with long, brown hair, chocolate eyes, a slim figure, a musical and heavenly laugh, and a certain awkward quality. He knew that it was because of her that he could not play, let alone write, music anymore. Rather, it was because of the silence that engulfed them that was the cause. Either way, it was not something that could be easily repaired, especially with a tough and difficult obstacle in the way.

In all honesty, Edward could care less about abiding by Chief Swan's rules. It would not be the first time he disobeyed the quick tempered man. However, since Isabella was involved, he felt that it was best for her not to toy with him. It seemed to him that Isabella was already in hot water with her father, particularly because of his own doing. With her interests at heart, it was better for him to keep his distance. Moreover, if he ever wanted to have a chance with the fair maiden, it was better to tolerate Swan's rules for the time being and hope that one day in the near future he would have his chance in the sun.

This was the mantra that Edward repeated in his already clouded mind over and over whenever he would lay eyes on the object of his affections. Whenever she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, tripped over her own two feet, forced a smile Michael's way, or simply looked at him, he would remember that it was for her own good. Or rather, he tried to convince himself of the fact.

"Good morning, Junior!" a voice called through the loud halls of Stoker, prying Edward's attention away from a retreating Miss Swan. He turned to look at Mary Alice who was skipping towards him, catching a few eyes in the process. She smiled brightly at him as she stopped. "How are you this fine morning?"

Edward shrugged. He looked around the hallway before replying, "Oh, fine, I suppose. Yourself?"

Mary Alice sighed. She stomped her foot, causing Edward to look her directly in the eye. "I'm rather terrible, thanks for asking! I was hoping for a nice round of snotty conversation but I guess since my best friend is officially a wallflower, I'll have to find entertainment elsewhere! Maybe Jessica will be of some assistance. Sure, her comments are usually for the kill rather than the enjoyment but it will have to do! I've been bored out of my mind for two straight months…." She started to walk off down the hall, mumbling under her breath as she went.

"Brandon!" he yelled after her, running to catch up.

"What now?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Give me a reason why I should give you the time of day. I haven't had the pleasure from you for the past two months." But she smiled lightly, obviously playing around.

"A month and a half actually," Edward said, smiling back at her.

"Oh, well, that makes all the difference, doesn't it?" she played back, shoving his shoulder roughly.

He laughed. "Of course. A best friend only ignores one for a month and three weeks. After that, they're beyond reconciling."

"Oh," Mary Alice said, a bright smile back on her pleasant face. "Well then you found me just in time, huh?" She laughed and started walking to class.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He walked with her in silence that was, for the first time in a month and a half, compatible. "So, next Saturday, you and me, our special place? I'm thinking the usual havoc that we wreak?"

She laughed, nodding her head as she did so. "Sure, why not? I haven't talked to Chief Swan in a while." A moment after the words crossed her lips, she looked over at Edward. He knew that she was expecting to see some hint of depression on his face. However, for some reason, none came. Maybe it was because he was back to being his old self with his best friend. Maybe it was because he knew that he could no longer dwell on things that he could not control if he did not want to step up to the plate and take a chance. Or maybe, without knowing it, he could sense that things were about to brighten up considerably.

"Yes," he replied, eager to get back to their banter that he missed out on for too long. "Both of us have been deprived of that particular pleasure." He started to laugh, signaling that it was okay for her to do the same. She laughed as well, causing many heads to turn her way once more.

"So, what else is new?" Edward asked as they reached the door to her first class. They still had a few minutes before class would start and he was impatient to get back on the same page.

Mary Alice shrugged and looked around the hallway. Edward immediately knew that something was up. She looked guilty, like she was hiding something. He had missed something big, of that he was sure. He did not need to read her mind to know that much.

"I had a rather…interesting vision. Very vivid. I've never had one that clear before." She seemed worried but at the same time oddly exhilarated. He knew that she thought that these "powers" of hers were getting stronger. She was excited by that. Usually, she would get feelings or little glimpses of images that she would piece together later with other information that she gathered.

"And?" Edward prompted. He kept his voice low, hoping to avoid any eavesdroppers. Like him, Mary Alice had never told anyone about her special gifts besides Edward.

"It was of a man. About our age, I believe. Only, he seemed much older, in the mental sense. Like…he had seen it all. Very cynical. He was oddly beautiful, like it could not be possible to look like that. And his eyes! Oh, those stood out most of all. They were red, Edward! Red! Like blood. And he seemed to just be roaming around aimlessly. Like he was looking for something but he didn't know what. And, the odd thing is, I felt that I had to help him." She took a deep breath and looked at the floor before looking back up at her companion.

"I know that you must think that this was just some elaborate dream. It isn't like one of the visions I've described before. But I know that I wasn't sleeping. This was completely different. I felt like I was connected with him somehow. It was like…well, like when I looked at Dr. Cullen. I know that it seems odd and you must think I'm crazy but I think that somehow they are connected. Didn't you feel something that you couldn't place when you saw him?"

Edward sighed, just staring at her. It was a lot to take in. While he did believe her, in the same sense that he believed her visions, he felt that she was reading too much into it. "I suppose there _is_ something…different about Dr. Cullen but…. In what way do you think he was connected with Beautiful Vision Man?"

Mary Alice held back a laugh, trying to keep the seriousness of the matter intact. "I mean that they were similar. Different from everyone else. But, at the same time, not. Like me and you and even Isabella, possibly, had some kind of connection with them. Like a past life kind of deal. Or maybe future. I may have been thinking about this too much though. Haven't had much to do…." She looked around her again. "But, the thing is, I felt that they weren't exactly…human." She cringed, waiting for Edward to break out into laughter.

But Edward did not smile. Not just because he knew that she was afraid he would make fun of her but because he understood perfectly where she was coming from. It made sense in some odd, out-of-this-world kind of way. He knew that Dr. Cullen was different just from looking at him. His thoughts were more developed and challenging to sift through that many men twice his age. It seemed as though there was more going on his mind than most people had to deal with.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you, Mary Alice," he began, keeping his voice lower than before. "However, I think that, for the time being, that it just needs to be dropped. Maybe it was some kind of weird coincidence or something. Just don't go around…looking for trouble."

Mary Alice laughed, as she turned to walk into her class room. "Well, you know that I'll still obsess over it. And besides, what's life without any trouble?"

"Uh…a comfortable one?"

"Oh, who wants that?" With one last laugh, she walked in the door to her class, her mind preoccupied with whether or not the homework assignment that she did not complete from the night before would be checked.

It would.

He spent the rest of the first half of his day mindlessly wondering about what Mary Alice had said about Dr. Cullen. The man was unusual, he would certainly give her that. But as to not being human…. But then Edward would be plagued with the memory that Mary Alice was almost never wrong. So, assuming that she could be right, in some bizarre universe, what could Dr. Cullen be? The possibilities were endless as well as hilarious. At least they kept his mind at bay from other topics that would otherwise try to bring him back to the hole he had been living in for the past few months.

As per usual, when lunch came around, Edward retreated to the music room. While the piano seemed to hold no passion for him at the moment, the solitude that came with it was relaxing. That and he had a feeling that he would be rewarded with Miss Isabella Swan's presence. It seemed that if he could not be near her physically then through music would be enough.

However, he was not so lucky. He spent the lunch period sitting at the old, tired piano, waiting to feel Isabella sitting outside the door. He looked out the window opposite of him, where the snow was melting off the ground and tree branches. The sun was just able to find its way through the gray clouds of late February. No cars could be heard passing on the road that was about a hundred feet away from the school. Everything was silent, particularly the black and white keys that seemed to be winking up at him in the artificial light.

He sighed, aware that this depression and distance from his music was not normal in the least. It truly made no sense and was really starting to get to him. He needed to play but he just could not bring himself to think of the music. The music led to thinking of Isabella and her own musical quality. It was infuriating that one single person could throw him so off kilter. She may look and sound like an angel, but Edward was beginning to believe that she was a devil in disguise.

When the lunch period was over, he collected his things and made his way down the hall towards the Biology lab. Today, they would be starting dissection but Edward was completely sure that Mr. Marks could even make that subject boring. Besides, if he had to spend the class watching Newton make blatant passes at Miss Isabella, he might just lose his already crazy mind.

He walked into the room, grabbed an apron, goggles, and gloves off the table by the door and made his way to his table in the back of the room. He deposited all of his books unceremoniously on the floor and started to prepare himself for the class ahead of him. They would be dissecting frogs for the next few days and he was certain that his little lab partner next him would not be able to handle a sharp utensil even if he wanted to. It would be all up to him…as usual.

He was already prepared with the necessary equipment when Isabella walked in with her love sick puppy Newton at her heels. She walked over to their table with obvious carefulness due to the extra materials in her hands. She set all of her stuff on the table as Michael started to talk her ear off. His nose was raised high in the air as he looked about the room. The month and a half that had passed had done nothing to lessen the pride that Newton felt when he was in the presence of Miss Isabella Swan. Isabella herself seemed to choose to humor him and smiled when it seemed required. Newton ate it up like the bait it was and continued on, not realizing that she was barely even paying attention. He was simply too smug and self-confident to pay attention. If he did, he would have noticed that she did not seem comfortable in the least. And while Edward could not read her like he could everyone else, he was sure that it was not just due to her close proximity with Newton.

Quiet finally came when Mr. Marks entered the classroom. He placed his briefcase on his desk before slowly turning to the class. He held up a sheet of paper with little writing on it. Everyone looked at it with curiosity for the writing was too illegible to make out from their distance.

"As you know," Mr. Marks began, his droll filling up the room. "We will begin our dissection unit today. You all should have completed the dissection packets as assigned. They will be your guides for the next few days. If not, then good luck to you because books are not permitted." At this, a few students hung their heads. "This activity will count as an exam that will be the equivalent of twenty percent of your grade. Therefore, I have randomly selected partners for each of you." Many groans surrounded this comment, none of them, however, being louder than that of Michael Newton's. He scowled at Mr. Marks, frowned at Miss Swan, and went back to scowling again.

"Once I read off your partner's name, please join together at a table. When I am finished, I will distribute the frogs and dissection plates. Now, let's see…ah, yes, Malone and Carter, Nelson and Crawford, Stafford and Johnson, Zimmerman and Farrar, Newton and Webber, and Swan and Masen." With that, Mr. Marks moved to the back of the room to collect the frogs.

Isabella glanced back at Edward and gave him a small, timid smile. She gathered her things and started to move back towards his table since his previous partner had already left. Newton glared at Edward over her shoulder. Edward knew that he was upset not just at losing Miss Isabella as a partner but at losing her to the likes of Edward.

"Hello, Edward," she said quietly as she sat down next to him. She plopped down in her chair quite ungracefully and kept her eyes on the table. This was the first time they had actually conversed in a month and a half.

"Hello, Miss Swan," he replied, rearranging the instruments for the dissection in front of him. At this, she looked up at him, her eyes bright. She shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. He then laughed, not entirely humorous but a laugh nonetheless. "My apologies, Isabella."

She nodded, a bigger smile now on her face. "Thank you." She laughed as well until Mr. Marks placed the frog on its tray in front of them. She quickly stopped and turned her head away as Edward got to work placing the pins so the frog would not move while he was cutting.

"Oh, I apologize again. Here I am doing all the work. Do you-." He broke off when he looked up at her. Her face was easily as green as the frog's. Her eyes were incredibly dull and her hands were fidgeting underneath the table. "Are you alright, Isabella?" he asked, concern laced through his voice.

"Yes," she answered all too quickly. She nodded her head vigorously until it obviously gave her a headache to which she grabbed her head. She looked up at him, shame written all over her beautiful features. "No. I must admit that I am rather squeamish. That and seeing the poor animal…." She broke off, turning her head away from the sight.

"That's okay, Isabella." Edward gently touched her elbow to get her to look at him. He was worried about how she looked. It was terrifying that anyone could turn that green. She seemed to relax slightly when he touched her so he did not remove his hand. Besides, he wanted to remain contact as long as possible without looking entirely improper. "What do you say to using your packet for the dissection while I actually perform it? That way we both are contributing equally."

She smiled at him and nodded gently. She reached into her book and pulled out a large packet of papers. Edward casually flipped through them, checking to make sure that everything was complete without offending her. Everything was filled in with graceful, loopy penmanship. The sight was breathtaking. That was how he knew he was in trouble; even the girl's handwriting seemed perfect to him.

He nodded in response, an affirmation to her and a head-clearing gesture to himself. He opened the packet to the first page that held the instructions for the first day of work. He picked up the scalpel while he read through the instructions quickly so as to become acquainted with them. He looked over at Isabella before he began to make the first incision to make sure that she was doing okay. She had turned from green to incredibly pale in a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking at her carefully. He tried to read her once again even though he knew that it was futile. She was closed off from him for some odd reason and that only made him worry even more. She merely nodded in response, her gaze fixed on the scalpel in his hand. He watched her for a few more seconds before turning back to the task at hand. He lowered the scalpel to the frog's stomach and was about to cut the flesh when Isabella made a choking noise. Edward turned just in time to see her beautiful chocolate eyes roll in the back of her head and start to fall of her stool. He threw down the scalpel, forgetting all safety precautions, and reached out to catch her. His arms were around her before her body even left the stool.

"Nurse's office, if you please, Mr. Masen," Mr. Marks responded in a dull voice before turning back to a group of students with a question.

Edward shook his head as he carefully picked her up in his arms, not surprised by the fact that it felt as though she weighed nothing. He made sure her head was supported by his arm before he started towards the door. Everyone in the classroom watched them as he walked out. He could hear the jealousy coming from both sexes, one male voice standing out with particular furiousness. He was met at the door by Newton himself.

"I'll take her to the nurse's, Masen. That way you can get back to your frog." Newton smirked at him and he held out his arms to receive his beloved.

_Over my cold, dead body._

"Oh, nonsense, Newton. I've got her just fine. She's in capable hands. Don't you fret." With his trademark smirk intact, he continued towards the door.

"You know as well as I that this is inappropriate," Newton said in a whisper so that only he could hear. Edward kept his back to him so that he could not see his anger. "Not only do you have your hands on a lady you are not well acquainted with but you are also doing it against her father's wishes. I know that you know what I'm talking about." Edward could hear the smirk on his face. Newton felt that he had trapped Edward into handing over Isabella, in more ways than one. But Newton was an even bigger idiot if he thought that Edward was that easily swayed.

"Thank you for your insight, Newton. Now, if you don't mind, Isabella needs to go to the nurse." With that he strolled out of the room, drawing a still unconscious Isabella Swan closer to his body.

He arrived in the nurse's office a few minutes later after two flights of steps, a horde of worried freshman girls, and a confrontation with Mr. Matthew's. He laid her down on the single gurney in the room and sat in a chair opposite her as he waited for the nurse to come in. He watched Isabella intently for any sign of recovery. After a few minutes, her eyes started to flutter open and she looked around before they found Edward. She smiled at him, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I told you I was squeamish," she said, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

"Well," Edward responded, relieved that she had woken up. "You did warn me right?" She nodded just as the nurse came in.

Nurse Kindle was a kind, older lady, probably in her late fifties. She had white hair that was always pulled up in a bun and that matched the gown she wore. She was known for given hard candy to her patients and letting seniors have a lie-in when they were tired.

"Hello, dearie. I don't believe I've seen you before," she said in her thick Irish accent as she looked down at Isabella. "Frog dissection began to today, eh? Well, let's see what we can do for you…." She broke off as she began to look over Isabella. Edward turned his head away, trying to give her some privacy in the small enclosed space. When she was done, she produced a white wicker basket with various pieces of candy and gave it to Isabella. "I do believe it would be best for you to go home. The day is almost over anyway. Can your friend here take you home?" She smiled warmly at Edward.

"Of course. Whenever you're ready, Isabella." He stood up and walked over to her. She smiled up at him, obviously still embarrassed by the situation and the fact that he had to take her home. He offered her his hand which she graciously took. He marveled at the size of her small, fragile looking hand in his own large, calloused ones. He helped her to stand up, offering her his arm once she was on her feet so she could steady herself. They walked out of the nurse's office with a thank you and proceeded to the parking lot of Stoker. Luckily, Edward had parked close to the entrance today so Isabella did not have to walk very far. He helped her into the passenger seat, closed her door, and got in on the driver's side. He started the car, made sure she was feeling alright, and drove towards the Swan household. It was only a five minute drive and Edward wished that it could have lasted longer. True, neither of them was speaking but just being this close to her was an improvement. It was wrong, completely against her father's wishes but it was not Edward's fault that he just so happened to be her partner and she just so happened to faint. It was not his fault at all. That is what he kept telling himself.

When they reached her house, he helped her out of the car and she stumbled three or four times before they made it through the door. The maid, who answered the door, looked at them with surprise as Edward helped Isabella into the waiting room which was a small room off of the sitting room. It too was furnished completely in white. The walls, the bookshelves, the desk in the corner, the drapes, the couch and two chairs, and the carpeting were all white. The only things that brought any sort of color to the room were the books that screamed new and unused and the bright red blanket that hung over the back of the couch.

Edward let go of Isabella as she laid down on the couch. The maid announced at that she would make tea and disappeared before either could say that the gesture was unnecessary. Isabella motioned for Edward to sit down on the nearest chair and he obliged.

"I am sorry about this, Edward," she said, the blush returning to her cheeks. "It must seem so silly."

Edward shook his head in the negative. She looked him in the eye with a smile on her lips, trying to get him to tell the truth. He then laughed lightly, and nodded his twice. "Okay, maybe a little. But I don't hold it against you if that's what you're worried about. It makes sense…I suppose." He laughed again and she smiled weakly, settling further back into the couch. "Why don't you go to sleep, Isabella?"

She smiled up at him. "I couldn't do that…not while I have a guest in the house. It wouldn't be proper."

Edward laughed. "Oh, forget about the proper thing to do. You need your rest."

Isabella nodded, and closed her eyes. Edward shifted in his chair and Isabella's eyes immediately opened at the sound. Edward laughed, stood up, draped the blanket over her body, and stooped down to her level. "Don't look so frightened, Isabella."

"Then don't leave," she said sounding completely serious. She looked up at Edward with wide eyes that bore into his very soul.

He smiled down at her and could not help but push a piece of hair from her face. "Not until you're sound asleep." She then closed her eyes and sighed. He stood up and sat back down in the chair and watched the little angel sleep. Her pale skin shone in the light that shined through the windows. Her curly, dark brown hair was splashed all over the white couch. She held on tightly to the blanket around her. She looked so breakable and delicate like the glass ornaments that his mother collected. He just wanted to hold her, to protect her, to be with her.

And in that moment, everything cleared up. He could not explain it. It was like music suddenly burst forth from everywhere but nowhere at once. It surrounded him, it became him. He could hear it playing in his ear. It was a sweet, achingly sweet lullaby. Isabella created it with her slumber. She talked to him, wanted him with her. It was enough to bring the music back in full force, in a force that was not there to begin with.

For the first time in a month and a half, he longed to be sitting in front of a piano. He stood up and was about to head out the door when he looked back to the sleeping Isabella. He walked back to her and stooped in front of her once again. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips; a soft high note. He kissed her on the forehead; a engaging, sensitive melody.

"Sleep, my Bella, and I'll write you a lullaby."

He practically ran from the house and into his car. He was certain that he was driving way over the speed limit but he felt that he could not get home soon enough. He nearly took out Julie, their maid, on rushing into the house and ignored James altogether as he yelled about Edward tracking in mud. He immediately went downstairs to his second piano, found some paper to write on, and went to work.

It was unlike any time he had written before. Before, he had to work just to come up with the right notes. He had to strain himself to hear anything. Now, everything came without a break. He had to pay close attention to keep up. Melodies, versus, bridges were all playing in his head and Isabella was dancing around them, her melodic laugh mixed in. He could still see her sleeping peacefully on the couch and that it what made him continue writing. It was for her, because of her. He had never had an experience like this one before. He did not want to stop. He was on a cloud.

He worked without a break through the night. More than once did his parents try to talk to him but he shut them out for they were not part of the music that was playing inside of him. Mary Alice even stopped by. He could hear her worry from the floor above but he could not stop writing and playing. He was afraid that if he did, he would never get the inspiration back. Sleep did not come and he worked on as the morning sun shone through the small window near the ceiling of the basement. His could barely hear his parents over the music in his head when they called him for breakfast but he ignored them. He refused to move until the piece was finished. He knew that it was reaching the end and the thought brought out a sadness in him. He skipped school without a second thought. By mid-day, with much writing and revising, he was finished.

He played it a slow tempo, letting the music that he wrote, that Isabella created, wash over him. It was bitterly sweet, all of his emotions towards an angel pouring out from his instrument. Satisfied, he moved over to the couch and laid down. He fell asleep quickly, the piece playing over and over in his head.

It was beautiful.

It was perfect.

It was his first original.

* * *

**Well, there is the 3****rd**** chapter. I hope that it did not disappoint. I would like to thank all that reviewed for chapter 2. It really means a lot to hear what you all think. On that note, I would not mind a review for this chapter…hint hint. **

**On another note, I do think that some of you are a little upset with how long it is taking me to update. Trust me, I understand. I grow anxious too when it takes an author forever to put up a new chapter. But here is the part where I ask you to bear with me. I am now writing my chapters on my new lap top (CLAP) and I have to wait to post until I can go somewhere with WiFi. Annoying, I know but it is a little more convenient than writing on my regular computer. Also, there is a lot going on for me right now so I am doing the best I can. Hopefully, updates will be a little closer together but I really cannot promise anything. I will do my best. But do not lose faith! This story will continue. I have a lot I want to do with it. More or less, I have all the chapters planned out which is a BIG step for me. So, this story is officially my baby. Treat it well. And my baby likes reviews for snacks. Just a thought! Anyway, hope that you liked it and thanks for reading!**

 **Pumpkin**


	4. Chapter IV: Highly Desirable

**Author's Note:** I hope that you all enjoyed chapter 3. I don't really have much to say at the moment so I will just get on with it.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very special friend of mine. She was the person that talked about _Twilight_ so incessantly that I just had to see what all the hype was about. Now, here I am, writing a Twific. It's entirely your fault! I'm just kidding. I love you! Congratulations with graduation. We've had a great year and I can't wait to party it up with you at B&N.

And to my loving boyfriend, don't be offended by my lovely disclaimer. You should be happy that I have such great taste. If you're good, maybe I'll dedicate a certain chapter to you. I'm sure you can only imagine which chapter that will be. Haha. I know. You don't have to say it; I'm awesome to have around.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I could never claim the world and characters she has created. I am just having a little bit of fun with them. However, should she like to hand over Edward and his silver Volvo, I would certainly not object.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Highly Desirable **

"What was up with you the day before last?"

That was the greeting Edward received when he crossed the threshold of Stoker Wednesday morning. He looked to his left to see Mary Alice leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for his arrival. She followed him as he continued down the hallway, ignoring her only to make her mad. She danced around him, putting her face close to his to look him over. She poked him in the back and stomach, trying to bother the truth out of him. She dutifully followed him into an empty classroom where he shut the door and turned towards her, an angry look on his weary face.

"What is your deal, Brandon?" he asked sounded thoroughly annoyed. It worked. He could tell that Mary Alice was worried about what she had done and what had happened. But her worry quickly turned to anger.

"What's _my_ deal? What's yours?" she retorted, her hands on her hips. It was her defensive stance. Edward had become acquainted with it well over the years.

"What do you mean?" He figured it would be more fun to play along. True, he was still tired from being up for over twenty four hours but he had missed messing with Mary Alice.

"Well, first, you disappeared from school on Monday with Isabella Swan _and_ I had to walk home. I stopped by your house to check if everything was okay and you had yourself locked up downstairs. You wouldn't even let your parents see you. Then you weren't in school yesterday and when I stopped by _again_, you were passed out on the couch downstairs. No one could wake you up. Your parents said that you had been up all night and hadn't eaten since lunch on Monday. I knew that was wrong since you retired to the music room so I'm guessing you went approximately two days without food. No wonder you look like you run over by Newton's roadster." She finally took a deep breath having said everything in her usual rush. She looked at him and stared him down. "Now, tell me, what was going on?"

Edward faked a sigh as though it was difficult to let her knew what was going on. "Well, you see…I finished my original!" He smiled victoriously, obviously impressed with himself.

Mary Alice did not disappoint. She jumped up and down, screamed a few times, and pulled Edward into a bear hug. "Oh, I can't believe you finished! Which version was it? December 12? I always liked that one. A little raw but certainly doable. Or maybe January 4. Oh, October 21! It was October 21, wasn't it?"

Edward shook his head. "No, it was none of the above. Actually, it was February 27."

Mary Alice just stared at him. "But you didn't start writing that early, did you? I thought it wasn't until summer." She looked at him as realization dawned. She gasped and started laughing. "You mean you just started it on Monday? Wow, I can't believe that was it. After all this time, you finally got it." She smiled at him as she settled into a chair nearby. She looked up at him, her smile showing her pride for him even though he could already feel it. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Edward sat across from her and smiled back. He stared out the window. The snow that he had been looking at two days prior was completely gone. The time seemed ages ago when he would not even touch a piano without the proper incentive. He laughed lightly and nodded. "It was better. I'm…so proud of it." He laughed again and looked at her. "I can't describe it. I wish I could but it's impossible."

"I'm happy for you. So, what did the Masens have to say about it?" she asked, her eyes glowing. She knew as well as he that Mr. Masen was secretly hoping Edward would fail to make his first composition in time for the audition so he would attend law school.

"I didn't have the pleasure of talking to them yet. I slept in and rushed out the door without even saying 'good morning'." He leaned back in his chair. He was still exhausted and thinking about it only made it worse.

"Oh, so that's the reason for your wrinkled and untidy ensemble." Mary Alice eyed him with disapproval. He looked down to see that his shirt was not tucked in, his tie was loose around his neck, his socks did not match, one shoe was untied, and he was sure that his hair was in more disarray than usual. He stood to fix himself up as Mary Alice peered up at him again with bright eyes. "When will I hear it?"

"Huh?" he asked unintelligibly as he tucked his shirt in and tried to smooth out his slacks at the same time.

"Hear your original?" she said again, annoyed that he was not paying attention to the conversation. Mary Alice liked the lime light.

"Oh, um…" he looked down at her, his glance quizzical. "Well, I don't know. Might be a while. Um…someone else should hear it first, I suppose…." He broke off as he fidgeted with trying to smooth his hair down. He did not look at her, afraid at what expression he might find on her face.

"Oh. Well then." She smiled brightly. Edward knew what she was thinking. He always knew what she was thinking. But he could not bring himself to answer the question before she asked it. Part of him hoped she did not ask it.

He was wrong.

"Who _should_ hear it first? And when might that be? I've been waiting for this moment for over six months, Junior."

Edward shrugged and did not answer. He knew that she already knew the answer to her own question. Part of him thought that she had always known, since before he even met the object that created the music in him. Part of him knew that she had been waiting for it to happen. Part of him knew that she had already heard his first original. Part of him knew that she already loved it.

Mary Alice shrugged in response to his shrug and made her way to the door. She stopped at the doorstep and turned around with a smile on her face once again. "Oh, and your fly's open." With that, she walked out laughing, her thoughts devious.

Edward glared after her, zipped up, and followed her out into the hallway only to move in the opposite direction towards his first class.

He first few classes consisted of catching up from missing the day before. He barely had time to think of anything else. In reality, he threw himself into his class work so as to avoid thinking of other things. But in moments of silence, his recently written lullaby would pop through and he could see Isabella sleeping on her couch in his mind's eye. It was maddening, not to mention inconvenient. It seemed as though whenever he thought of her, he would get a blank look on his face. Mary Alice was to thank for that particular observation.

He told Mary Alice that he would be skipping lunch to play in the music room. She gave him a knowing smile and parted with him as she made her way to the cafeteria. Something in her leaving comment caused him to wonder what exactly she was hiding. Conveniently, she had started thinking of something else before Edward could try to figure it out. She knew him too well.

He sat down once again at the piano. It was a completely different experience from when he last sat there two days ago. He actually wanted to play and not just because he could sense that he had a visitor outside the room.

He placed his fingers on the keys and a feeling of being at home took over him. He realized now how uncomfortable and lost he had been for that past month and a half. It was all flooding back in a way that writing his piece could not make him feel. He was so absorbed by the music in his head that he did not get the chance to appreciate the feeling of the keys beneath his fingers and the knowledge of knowing that the music that surrounded him was a result of his playing.

He had once again begun playing "Moonlight Sonata" without being entirely conscious of it. He smiled, knowing that it was probably the best he had ever played it for Isabella. With the music finally running through him once again, it seemed that every sound had some kind of musical quality to it. Even the laugh that his playing had produced from the girl outside the room was more musical that ever before.

"H-h-hello, Miss S-swan," a squeaky, nervous voice said over the soft melody that was issuing from the piano. Edward believed that it belonged to a small, whinny boy in his English class last year. His name, if Edward's memory served him correctly, was Eric Something-Or-Other. So, his memory was not top notch but it worked for the most part. From what Edward could gather as he played softer as to hear their conversation (it was truly Mary Alice's fault that he was eavesdropping) was that Eric intended to ask Isabella to some party. His thoughts were just as jumbled and nervous as his words.

"Oh, hello…um…Eric," she said, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. It seemed as though she could not remember his surname either. "How are you today?"

"I-I'm doing w-w-well. Y-y-y-yourself?" he asked in response, questioning himself as to why he approached her in the first place.

"I'm doing quite lovely, thank you."

"S-so, I w-was w-wondering if you w-would like to a-a-accompany me to the B-B-Black's party on Friday?"

"Oh," surprise was once again threaded through her angelic voice. While Edward could not be sure, he was almost certain that Eric's request was not what she had been expecting. "Well, thank you for the offer, Eric. I'm truthfully flattered. However, I'm afraid that I will attending the Black soirée with my father."

While Isabella certainly handled the situation graciously, he could tell that she was clearly uncomfortable by the forwardness of Eric's proposal. Eric himself was highly dejected by the rejection and left without a proper goodbye. Edward did his best not to start laughing as he gathered his books and started out the door. The circumstances were quite humorous but it would only embarrass Isabella if she were to find out that he had heard the entire conversation, especially from his distance. She would know that he had been listening and that was a sure fire way to get her to want to be with him.

Not.

As he walked down the hallway, he saw Isabella herself only a few steps ahead of him. She seemed to stumble slightly under her load of books and he rushed up to help her. He grabbed a book that was just about to hit the ground. She jumped out of surprise then smiled as he straightened up to smile at her. She reached to take her book back but laughed as he shook his head and added it to his own pile under his right arm.

"Hello, Edward," she said, her laughter still evident in her smooth voice.

"Hello, Isabella. Feeling better from Monday?" he asked as he looked over her complexion carefully. He had no desire to see her turn that shade of green or faint on him again.

"You can stop examining me as you are. I'm quite fine today." She laughed as she gave his shoulder a friendly, lighthearted shove. Edward staggered as though it actually did some damage which earned another laugh from her heavenly mouth.

"That is good to hear." He gained a serious tone as he looked at her again full on. "I must apologize for missing yesterday and leaving you alone with our cadaver. I…ah…had something to take care of."

Isabella nodded but, bless her soul, looked worried. "Is everything all right?"

Edward nodded as well, hiding the laugh that he wanted to cry out for her unnecessary worry. "Oh, everything is quite alright. It was nothing of that nature, I can assure you." They walked into the Biology lab with Edward, who prided himself in being a gentleman, opening the door and allowing Isabella to enter first. He gathered all of their supplies from the front table and met her back at their station. "Did everything work out yesterday with my absence?"

She smiled at him as she pulled her apron on over her uniform. "Yes, thank you. I was able to work with Angela and Michael. I didn't have to do a thing. Michael handled it all."

Edward nodded stiffly, pulling on the gloves. "Yes, Michael is good for that sort of thing." He was sure that Isabella heard the edge in his voice but she decided to ignore it. "Well, we'll have a lot of catching up to do today. Do you have your packet?" Isabella produced it and set it down in front of him as he sat down. Just then, Mr. Marks passed out the frogs. Isabella promptly turned her gaze away. "Just focus on me, Isabella." He looked her directly in the eyes. "There is nothing on this table. It's just you and me talking." She laughed and stared right back at him. He smiled at her as he picked up the scalpel and made the first incision. "Just watch my left ear, nothing else." She laughed again. "So, tell me about your life prior to Naperville." She sighed and he heard her sit back in her stool. He looked up to see her with a small frown on her pleasant face. "If you don't want to talk about it…."

"No," she said, cutting him off from saying anymore. "No, it's fine. Just…no one here has really asked me much about it. Just the standard 'Where did you live before?'" She sighed again and he could hear her fiddling with the fabric of her skirt. "As I am sure you have heard, I used to live in Pennsylvania with my mother. We moved out there just after I was born, right after my mother and father split. She just recently passed away which is why I suddenly reunited with my father."

Edward looked up after her confession and looked her in the eyes. They seemed troubled and upset but he figured now was not the time to question her about it. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She stared at him for a moment more and then smiled. Edward believed she was trying to gage whether or not he truly meant his condolences. "Thank you. It's been hard but I'm so lucky that my father was there to help me through it."

Edward nodded but could not help but think back to the night of her party when they were arguing over her seeking friendship with Edward. He wondered if her mother would have been that overbearing about a stupid misunderstanding that had taken place over six months prior. But that was Police Chief Swan. "Well, what about school? Friends?"

She smiled as she looked back on her memories. Edward returned back to the task at hand, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I attended Meyer Preparatory. It was a relatively large school. You could probably fit about five Stokers in the building. The school consisted of about four or five surrounding towns. I don't believe I knew half of the people in my class." She laughed, obviously engulfed in the memory of a large school that her current one could not even compare to.

"Is it strange to be going to such a small school?" Edward asked. He could not imagine going to a school with five hundred students in one class where as their class now only had about a hundred and twenty five, even that could be pushing it.

"Well, not really. It's different though. For instance, no one at Meyer Prep would have noticed if there was a new student, at least not at first like here. Most people would assume that they did not have any classes with them or that they just never really paid attention. I must admit that it was odd to be getting so much attention just for being new."

Edward laughed. "Yes, well, you must remember that it does not occur very often. It is rare for a new family to move into Naperville."

She laughed as well. "What about you, Edward? What's your family like? I only met them briefly."

"Well, there really is not much to relate about the Masens," he said, earning a smile from Isabella. "My father, Edward Masen Senior, is a lawyer. He's the head of the Law Offices of Edward Masen. It is no secret that he is praying for me to go to law school so I can take it over one day." He laughed at the idea, certain that Isabella would think he was insane.

"But I thought that it was a given that you would be attending the Institute of Musical Art in New York?" she asked, clearly confused. Edward was caught off guard and he looked at her with a quizzical brow. She laughed nervously and a blush of crimson appeared on her cheeks. The sight made his stomach flip over. "People here talk," was all she said.

He nodded as he got back to work on the frog. "Well, that is the plan but if I don't get in with my audition, then I'm headed to some prestigious law school in New England whether I like it or not. That was the agreement that I am now forced to abide by. Besides, if I don't attend a university, my mother is terrified that I will be drafted into the war."

Isabella sighed. "Well, it is a rational fear."

Edward nodded. "Indeed. Now my mother, Elizabeth Masen, stays at home. She runs the household. It is a rarity to find her without either a book in her hand or a pen and paper. She loves poetry and she enjoys writing her own little short stories. They used to be my bed time stories." He laughed. "That's about it, I'm afraid."

She laughed as well. "They sound lovely. And it looks like class is almost over." All around them, their classmates were cleaning up. Isabella turned away as he cleaned up their specimen and handed it off to Mr. Marks. She helped him to clean off the utensils but she kept her head averted as if to pretend she was doing something else. As she was drying off her hands, Newton approached her. Edward shook his head and concealed a laugh with a cough. If he was about to ask Isabella what Edward thought he was, it would take more than a cough to cover up a laugh.

"Hello, Isabella. Masen." Newton gave Edward a sneer to which Edward replied with a curt nod. "Were you well today?"

Isabella nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, thank you. Edward kept me sufficiently distracted." She smiled warmly up at Edward as he gave her back her back her dissection packet.

"How kind of him," Newton replied but his tone suggested anything but. "I was wondering if I could ask you something, Is."

She seemed startled by the nickname but quickly recovered. "Oh, well, go on." She continued to put all of her things together. Edward guessed that she did not think that whatever Newton had to say was entirely important. He could tell, however, that Newton himself was a little put off by the fact that her undivided attention was not on him.

"Well, I was wondering," he started and Isabella swiftly looked up from her books. It seemed as though she realized what Newton was planning on asking. Now, she had no way out. "If you would care to attend the event at the Black residence this Friday night."

Isabella bit her lip and her cheeks flared up in embarrassment. She stole a glance at Edward. He was not sure if it was out of embarrassment or for help. "Oh, well, you see, my father-."

Newton did not allow her to finish before he plunged in deeper. "I'm fully prepared to ask your father for permission if that is the dilemma."

Edward wanted to reach up and smack the self-righteous, pompous attitude right off of him. He was standing there with a smirk that clearly read that he did not believe that he could be turned down. It was downright sickening.

"That's not the problem, Michael." She gathered her books up in her arms and gave him a pitying smile. "I'm sorry but I'm attending the party with my father."

Newton just would not take no for an answer. It was really getting out of hand. "Well, if I could just explain the situation to your father then maybe-."

This time it was Isabella that cut him off. "No. The Blacks are good friends of ours and I will be going with him. I'm sorry Michael. Maybe next time." With that, she walked towards the class room door. She stopped to give Edward a shy smile, still embarrassed by the ordeal. She then walked out, not even bothering to look at Newton.

Once he was sure she was out of earshot, Edward began laughing. He picked up his books and smiled at Newton. "Better luck next time, bud."

"I don't see why you're acting so smug, _pal_. She isn't going with you." Newton crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk developing on his boyish face.

"You're right, Newton. Brilliant deductive skills you have." He shook his head and moved towards the door himself. "I wouldn't ask her anyway. I'm performing at the gathering. The Blacks heard about me and they hired me for the night."

Newton laughed, and followed him out. "Need some extra cash do we?"

Edward merely shook his head and proceeded to the music room. "This is getting just a little tiresome, don't you think?"

"What is?" Newton asked, obviously clueless.

"The competition between you and me. Who has more money, the best car, the best house, who will get into the better college. Now it seems as though it's extending to Miss Swan. Well, let me tell you something, Newton. That is one competition I will not humor you in. She isn't a prize." He walked away, shaking his head at Newton's stupidity.

"Oh, throw out the hoity-toity attitude, Masen!" he yelled after his retreating back.

"Just taking a leaf out of your book, Newton."

He walked into the music room just in time. He could feel Mr. Matthews' glare at the back of his head as he walked to his seat. He sat down and smirked at the teacher. He could not get to his nerves today. He had finally written his own piece. What had Mr. Matthews done? Besides become a mediocre music teacher that did not know a treble cleft from a flat, nothing.

"Today, we will start by reviewing the terms from yesterday's class."

Edward banged his head off his desk. He could not take much more of this. Taking this class was by far the biggest mistake he had ever made in his high school career.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Masen?" Edward looked up at the sound of his name. "Are we boring the protégé?" Mr. Matthew's did not even bother hiding the condescending tone in his voice as he smirked at Edward.

_How many arrogant fools do I have to put up with today?_

Edward could tell what Mr. Matthews was thinking. He really should not. It would only embarrass him. After all, he went through it once before and lost. What was the point in making a fool out of himself again this year? He went there anyway.

"I'm afraid you missed our discussion on Beethoven's "Fur Elise". But I assume that you have played it before. Care to share with the class?"

Edward just shook his head as he stood up and walked to the piano. Mr. Matthews must truly be a masochist. He apparently had not learned his lesson the first time. Edward was tired of fighting with the man just because he pointed out that a simple piece was in the wrong key. It was not a big deal.

He took a seat at the bench and moved closer to the piano. The sheet music for the piece was closed on the stand in front of him. He laughed once and shook his head. It was a piece that he had been playing for years. He did not need sheet music. He placed his fingers on the piano for the second time that day and breathed in deeply. He began the piece softly and slowly built it up only to become soft again.

Fur Elise was one of his favorite pieces when he was younger. It was so easy to express your feelings with the way Beethoven had composed it. He thought back on the story as his fingers caressed the keys, forgetting that he was still in class and not with his baby at home. It was believed the Beethoven composed the piece for Therese Malfatti von Rohrenbach zu Dessa. She was one of his pupils and he fell in love with her. He proposed to her, only to be rejected for a nobleman. The piece was essentially a love story that flowed out of the piano. He could only imagine how difficult it was to have composed a piece for someone only to have them reject you for someone else. The reality hit home for Edward. He could not bare to imagine Isabella with someone else when his first original was inspired by her. He did not want his pride and joy to become something that he could never look back on. But at the same time, he knew that he would not change the experience for the world. It meant something. It went far deeper than he predicted it would and it meant much more because of it.

He could feel his body moving with the rhythm as the piece reached its climax. He leaned back on the bench as the music slowly faded away into nothing. He froze for a few moments but was snapped back into reality at the sound of applause. He turned to his classmates and smiled in thanks. He bowed his head and stood up, moving back to his desk. He did not even bother looking at Mr. Matthews. He could already feel the anger and thoughts of hatred pouring from him. He would never learn.

Once the class settled down, Mr. Matthews went over the terms as planned and did not bother to reprimand Edward for having his head down while he taught. He let his mind wander, ignoring the thoughts of the people around him. It was during the times when he was relaxing that he could hear others the most. So he thought back to his conversation with Isabella in Biology. Of all the reasons him and Mary Alice thought up as to why she could be transferring schools so late in the game, the death of her mother was never one of them. He could not imagine losing a parent and then having to pick up and move when he was almost done with school. She seemed to be dealing with it fine, however. It bothered him that he could not know without really asking her.

Mr. Matthews finally dismissed the class. Edward all but ran out of the classroom, not in the mood for any lectures or remarks on his playing, compliment or otherwise. He was walking up the staircase to the first floor when a kid in his English class stopped him to ask him about the homework. They talked for a minute of the assignment before he continued on his way. He could see Mary Alice prancing around his Cadillac already, in a hurry to get home for some odd reason that he would not dare ask.

The door leading to the parking lot was in sight when he spotted Isabella cornered by Tyler, a Junior boy. She looked uncomfortable by the situation. Edward laughed to himself as he walked towards the scene. He was too far away to hear what they were saying but Edward had a hunch. He saw her shake her head and give an apologetic smile. The boy frowned, nodded gloomily, and walked off. He heard her sigh loudly before she started scanning the hallway. She spotted Edward and brightened up considerably. She waited as he walked towards her.

"Hello there," he said, smiling down at her. She smiled back, adjusting her books in her arms. She already had her coat on and she seemed to be waiting for something. "Is there something I can do for you, _Is_?" he asked with a laugh, emphasizing the nickname that Newton had given her earlier.

She glared at him playfully. "Don't call me that."

Edward staggered back, clutching his chest like he had been wounded. Students that were passing by on their way to the parking lot stared at him like he had finally lost his mind. "That's hurts, Isabella. You didn't tell Newton to not call you that."

She shook her head. "Because I was too worried about what he was going to ask me. You were there. You know what kind of day I had." She gazed up at him as if daring him to deny it.

"Oh, yes. It must be so tiring to have three guys ask you out for the same night." He raised an eyebrow at her doing the same thing she did to him.

She laughed after a moment of silence. "I see what you mean. But look at it from my perspective. It is rather tiring if, out of all the guys that ask, neither of them is the one you want to ask you." She looked up at him, the full force of her brown eyes on his green ones. He knew she was trying to tell him something. He would even venture as far as to say that he knew what she was trying to tell him. But he could not do it. It would be improper and against her father's wishes; two things that he did not want on his plate at the moment. He just shook his head in an amused way as he looked down at her. A small smile passed over her lips before she looked away. "Do you think you can give me a ride home, Edward? I really don't want to go home with Michael."

Edward nodded and laughed again. He took a few of her books off of her and started for the door once again. "Sure. Mary Alice's house is that way. We'll be going right past it."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to impose." She had to walk a little faster than normal to catch up to his long stride. He slowed down, not wanting her to trip while his hands were full.

"It's perfectly fine. No big deal."

"Mary Alice won't mind?" she asked, implication evident in her tone.

He stopped on the steps leading up to Stoker and looked down at her. He had never really noticed the height difference between then until now. He thought it would not be an off bet if he said he had almost a foot on her. With how close they were standing, she had to tilt her head back quite a bit to look him in the eye.

"Why _would_ Mary Alice mind?" he asked in response. His tone left no room for argument. She had to give him an answer.

"Well," she started, a smile present on her face as well as a blush. "Quite a few people have said that you and her are always together and joking around. They think that it would be safe to assume that you two are…an item." She shook her head. "Sorry, it was uncouth of me to say anything."

Edward shook his head as he started to laugh one more. "Oh, like I haven't heard that before." He shook his head again and continued towards his car.

"So, it's not true?"

"Of course not." He laughed at the thought of it. He turned his head to look at her. "Do you really think I could keep up with her? I barely can now."

Isabella laughed. "Oh, she's such a sweetheart."

"Yes, but eccentric nonetheless." He stopped to look down at her again. She was following so close that she nearly ran into his chest. "Were you asking about me, Miss Swan?"

She blushed deeper than ever at this accusation. "Oh, well, no, not exactly. Jessica Stanley offered up the information on her own."

Edward laughed and strode over to the car. Mary Alice was, just as he predicted, dancing around the car, clearly restless. She perked up at the sight of Isabella and ran up to her to give her a hug. She then took a step back to look at her clearly. "Never, ever listen to what Stanley has to say." With that, she jumped into the back of the car.

Isabella laughed and slid into the passenger seat as Edward held the door open for her. She smiled as he closed it gently and walked around to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed down Victoria Avenue towards Isabella's. The drive was silent apart from Mary Alice humming something in the back seat. Isabella looked out the window and Edward kept his eyes on the road.

He pulled up in front of her house and smiled over at her. She smiled back and said, "Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it."

He nodded. "Anytime."

She opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped on seeing the door to her house open. Unlike he expected, Mr. Swan was standing at the door in his uniform, glaring angrily at the car. Isabella sighed out of defeat and opened her door. "Thanks again." She got out and walked as quickly as she could without falling to the house. Her father stepped aside to let her in. He glared at Edward for another moment before slamming the door.

Edward smacked his head on the steering wheel as Mary Alice climbed over the seat and sat down where Isabella had been. She smiled at Edward, clearly amused by the situation.

He looked over at her with a glare to rival that of Mr. Swan's. "What?"

She laughed and settled back in the seat before turning her head to him. "Didn't you want to ask her too?"

She laughed loudly as Edward stomped on the pedal and pulled away from the Swan's as fast as he could.

* * *

****

Well, there is the fourth chapter. I would just like to note that I finished this on June 11, a _day _after I posted chapter three. However, who knows exactly when this will be posted since I don't always have access to the internet. One of the major downfalls of laptops and wireless internet. But c'est la vie, right?

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. I just could not resist putting this in my story since I got such a kick out it in **_**Twilight**_**. There was some progress made as well. **

**Well, here is the deal guys. I'm going to put it all out on the line for you and seem like a complete jerk but it won't be the first time and certainly won't be the last. The thing is, I pretty much have this story completely planned out. It's my baby and I love it. I'm happy with the way it's moving. So, as it stands right now, I have chapter 5 done and chapter 6 is almost there as well. Now, my life can get rather crazy with everything that's going on. After all, I have to look for a job and get ready for college (I'm going over two hours away from home with no one I know). Therefore, I need motivation to get these chapters out when you want them. I, like many, hate to wait weeks for the next update. It gets annoying. But, as it is, I'm barely getting any reviews. Maybe no one is really even reading this story. But if you are and you haven't been reviewing, please do. I would hate to slack off on this story but I can't keep motivated if I feel like no one is reading. So, I am now putting up an ultimatum. I won't be posting chapter 5 until I get over 10 reviews. Sad and really rude, I know but it's the only thing I can think of at this point. And to those 8 of you that reviewed chapter 3, thanks so much! You rock for that.**

**Pumpkin. **


	5. Chapter V: An Already Acquainted Admirer

**Author's Note: **I don't really have much to say. Just thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. You guys are awesome! 14 reviews! I'm excited! Thanks again. So here's chapter 5.

Since I had a dedication in the last chapter, I would like to continue that here. This chapter, which is one I have been looking forward to, is going out to TheCoolerJackie. But don't let the screen name fool you; she's not the better Jackie. I'm kidding Jack. She has been there for me and my fanfiction for…well, a while now. She's given me support, compliments, and feedback; you name it, Jackie's supplied it. She's an awesome friend who I am going to miss so much when she's like four hours away from me at college. Leave it to her to go out of state. I love you so much and I can't wait until we reunite for _Half Blood Prince_. Oh, yeah, we're die-hard _Harry Potter_ fans. We totally dressed up for the last book. (Jackie makes an amazing Tonks.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I could never claim the world and characters she has created. I am just having a little bit of fun with them. However, should she like to hand over Edward and his silver Volvo, I would certainly not object.

* * *

**Chapter V: An** **Already Acquainted Admirer **

The rest of the week passed without much conversation between Isabella and Edward. Edward could tell that she had talked with her father about having him ride her home and it certainly was not approved of. They conversed only in Biology when he helped her to avoid thinking about the dissection. Newton was noticeablypleased with the return of their former relationship. It appeared to him that as long as Edward was out of the picture, he had a better chance of lassoing in the prize. Apparently not even the rejection that he faced could deter him. Mary Alice gave him some points on her creep scale for that one.

But despite the fact that they were no longer talking, Isabella continued to visit him from outside the music room. He would play for her without complaint, once again longing for that connection that they had through music. He was convinced that she knew that he knew that she was outside listening him almost every day but both were too embarrassed and unwilling for it to be put to an end to confront the matter.

Friday night came all too quickly and he was not looking forward to the event. He was once again in a tux with his bronze hair sticking up at every end and his green eyes looking rather dull. He was mad with himself for having accepted the offer to play when he could have faked an illness to get out of going if the circumstances were different.

His mother and father were attending as well. His mother looked ravishing in a blue gown and a white fox fur shawl. His father was in his best suit with a tie matching his wife's ensemble. The occasion was a little less elegant than the Swan affair but with Edward being the entertainment, he was expected to be wearing certain attire. He hated it.

Mr. Masen drove them to the outskirts of Naperville. The Blacks bought a huge chunk of land apart from most of the other homes and built what had been called "a lovely, yet modest house for their fortune" by Mrs. Stanley. It was no secret that the new residents of Naperville were not in want for anything. In reality, no one in Naperville really was. It was a high-class neighborhood that seemed to only accept the best and reject the rest. The Blacks, who were descendants of an Indian tribe out west, had previously been living in Chicago. There were only two of them: William, the father, and Jacob, his son. The rumor was that Mr. Black had made some serious money in Chicago, the means through which no one was sure but the gossips liked to take a venture. It was believed that they then ran into some trouble and their only way out was to move. Edward, however, was not sure what to believe. If the Blacks were really being hunted by someone in Chicago, they would have moved somewhere less conspicuous than Naperville. Mrs. Stanley loved to talk but she rarely thought before she did it.

They drove for sometime before they ended up on a dirt road surrounded by trees. They were only starting to bud and in the moonlight they looked like many skeleton hands stretching up into the sky. They passed a turn off on the road. It was just another dirt road but it snaked into the forest quickly, disappearing from sight.

"That's where Dr. Cullen lives," Mr. Masen said when he saw his son staring after the path.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would he live all the way out here?" It was more of a voiced thought than an actual question. Neither of his parents answered him and he was left to ponder it on his own. It seemed strange that he would live deep in the woods, almost out of the limits of Naperville. Edward was beginning to believe that there was more to Dr. Carlisle Cullen than what met the eye. Either that or Mary Alice was really getting into his head.

They traveled a little further before the trees on the right hand side began to disperse and reveal a clearing. There was a wide dirt road that was lined with oak trees that led up to an extensive two story house. The yard around the house was devoid of trees until about fifty feet away from it where the forest resumed. It was a simple brown brick house with a large porch on the front with a ramp instead of steps. His mother laughed lightly at the rocking chair in the corner. They parked in a dirt lot off to the side of the house just in front of a detached garage built from what looked like scraps of wood. They walked up and into the house.

It was beautiful and certainly modest. While one could tell that a lot of money and effort when into creating the look, objects of wealth were not displayed at regular intervals like the Swan residence. The entrance way had a polished wooden floor. Across from the door was the central staircase. It was made of the same wood as the floor and just as polished. The banister seemed to have been hand carved for the detail on it was superb. To the left was a door to hang coats and shawls and a small waiting room with some bookshelves that held personal trophies such as animal skins opposed to books. A hallway next to the staircase lead to what would be the back of the house where Edward assumed the dining room and kitchen would be. And off to the right was main sitting room. It was just as big as the Swan's for most of Naperville currently resided in it. It too was furnished in wood and earth tones. There were windows at every interval around the room except for where the fire place sat on the far wall. The chairs and couches that were placed at intervals were browns, greens, and deep reds. In the back of the room was a chestnut piano with a matching bench. On the wall behind it was a vast bookcase that was filled to the brim with aged books. The spines were bent, some seemed to have covers missing, and the wording on the covers seemed to have peeled off due to excessive handling.

Edward moved to the back of the room towards the piano and stood in front of it. He ran his hand over the top and looked into the body of it. It was undoubtedly new and very possibly never played before. However, it was considered a major faux pas to not have a piano in the sitting room.

"You must be Edward Masen," a deep voice said behind him.

Edward turned around and was faced with a man an inch or two taller than him. He was about his age and very handsome. He had beautiful russet skin and long, dark hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck with a ribbon. He was wearing a casual suit and no tie. He seemed very comfortable and self-assured. While Edward knew that he was eighteen, there was something in his face that made him look younger. He did not have boyish features like Michael Newton; his face was angular and well shaped. He even had a five o'clock shadow. But there was something that made him seem childish.

"Yes. I assume that you are Jacob Black?" Edward asked, holding out his hand.

Jacob grasped it firmly and shook it heartily. "You assume correctly."

"Welcome to Naperville," Edward said politely.

"Thank you," he said in reply. "And thank you for agreeing to play this evening. My father truly appreciates it."

Edward bowed his head. "Oh, it is my pleasure."

"Will you be needing anything?" Jacob asked playing the role of host perfectly.

He shook his head as he took a seat at the bench. "No. I believe that everything is fine."

Jacob nodded and looked down at him. "Well, if there is nothing, then I will let you get to it. If you need anything, just stop one of the keepers that will be walking around." Edward nodded as he turned to leave to greet more of his guests.

Just then, an older gentleman in a suit with the same color skin as Jacob rolled into the room. He was sitting in a wheelchair that was being pushed by what looked like one of the 

maids. He smiled at everyone as if he did not notice that they were staring. He made a slow turn about the room, greeting everyone, and began again with those that had just arrived.

Edward played on, stifling a yawn. Most of his classmates were already in attendance with the exceptions of Mary Alice and Isabella. Mary Alice always liked to arrive "fashionably late". The one that struck him as odd was Isabella. She had said, on more than one occasion, that she would be attending with her father because they were friends of the Blacks. He began to wonder if she had just been lying. If not, should not she and her father have arrived by now?

To his right, Jessica and Michael were talking with Jacob. He easily towered over both of them. Their heads were tilted back as they looked up at him. Michael stood there in his snobbish air surrounding him. He was dressed cleverly in a black and white suit. His right hand was holding onto a glass of champagne while his left was behind his back which was completely erect. About every five minutes, he would lift his left arm to look at the expensive gold watch on his wrist, frown at what he saw, and then take a sip from his glass. No one in the room looked more self-important or idiotic than Michael Newton. Jessica was doing what she usually did at parties; showing off as much skin as possible without being called an outright whore. Her black designer gown had no sleeves despite the fact that it was only March. It revealed a hint of cleavage; something that was practically unheard of in Naperville. There was a nice sized slit on the right side of the dress that when she moved, her calf would "accidently" slip out into the open, usually directed towards Jacob and, occasionally, Edward. Most of her back was exposed as well, showing off her pale complexion. Edward wanted to take off his jacket and throw it at her but he figured that it would not be appropriate. What a shame.

Just as Michael was checking his watch for the umpteenth time and Jessica let her leg slip out again, Isabella and her father walked through the door and into the room.

She looked stunning. She was wearing a short sleeved green gown that ended just before her feet. Her hair was up in yet another elegant bun with curls framing her delicate angel face. She smiled as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on something a little off from Edward and her face broke into one the largest, most enchanting smiles he had ever seen.

The next thing he knew, she was in the arms of Jacob Black. He had her in a bear hug and she was laughing loudly. Although he was once again hearing the musical symphony that was her laugh, he could have sworn that his heart just lurched. Seeing her wrapped up in Jacob caused him to be…jealous. There was no other word for it. He wanted to jump up from the piano, charge at Jacob, and ring his neck. Chances are he would probably lose from the looks of Jacob's size and strong build but he was not thinking clearly. Never in his life had he felt jealousy before. Well, not since a girl a few years older than him got a standing ovation for her piece at a recital and he did not.

Jacob and Isabella finally pulled away from each other. They greeted the other's parent who soon started talking animatedly. Jacob offered Isabella his arm and he walked her over to a vacant chair and allowed her to sit down. He smiled down at her before engaging her in conversation.

"Oh, not again." Jessica stomped her foot and walked away.

Edward laughed but was quickly subdued when he saw Jacob grab Isabella's hand briefly. It was obvious that the two had been previously acquainted. What Edward did not understand was how they seemed to know each other so well or at least well enough to hang the rules of society and give each other the tightest hug he had ever seen. It did not make much sense to him. She only mentioned that their families were friends, not that she was close with the son. He was aggravated and certain that you could tell from his music.

"They used to live near each other," a soft but high pitched voice said in his ear. He jumped slightly but shook it off as Mary Alice took her seat on his right hand side. She smiled at him. She was wearing another bright gown, this time orange. She had emerald earrings dangling from her ears and there was a green clip in her hair. She was truly her own person.

"I thought I was the one that read people's thoughts," Edwards said quietly. He smirked at her as she laughed lightly.

"Yes, but I _see_ things. I thought it was better for your pride if I answered before you asked." She smiled as she took a sip of the wine in her hand before offering some to Edward. He shook his head and looked back over at the couple. Isabella was laughing at something Jacob said as he smiled down at her.

"It was back in Pennsylvania," she continued. She whispered in his ear as he continued to play the piece he was currently on. "They grew up together. They were like best friends. He moved away a few years ago. They lost contact and haven't seen each other since. Now, Mr. Swan met Mr. Black a few times out in Chicago. That's how they're friends. Something about a love for fishing." She laughed as she took another sip. "That's all I know."

"Hm. How convenient that they should be reunited again," Edward observed, unable to take his eyes away from them.

"Yes, quite," Mary Alice agreed. "Especially after you've fallen in love with her."

Edward choked on the air he breathed. He coughed as he turned to look at her. He was sure that his eyes were bugging out of their sockets and that his mouth was hanging wide open. "W-w-what? Are you insane, Mary Alice? No, don't answer that; I already know that you are! Completely mad to suggest such a thing."

She laughed and set her glass down on the piano. "And yet you did not deny it. Overlooked that, did you, Junior?"

"That comment does not even warrant a response! How could you say that? It's preposterous!" Edward shook his head, unable to look his best friend in the eye.

"Oh, really?" she asked, a hint of disbelieve and laughter in her voice. "So, are you telling me that you _don't_ look up every time she walks in the room? You _don't_ want to play for her every time she's around? You _don't_ get all nervous every time she speaks to you? You _don't_ think her voice is the most beautiful sound you've ever heard? You _don't_ think she looks like a fallen angel? You _don't_ want to hold her in your arms? You _don't_ want to go over there and rip out young Mr. Black's heart for _just_ touching her? And it _doesn't_ matter that she's looked over here at you 13 times just since I sat down?" She nodded her head and put her face right in front of his. "That's right. I'm calling you out, Junior. Go on, say no. Say she means nothing to you. But at least be honest with yourself. I could care less if you're honest with me." She then grabbed her drink off the piano and walked away into the crowd of people.

Edward growled inwardly as he moved on to the next song. He could not believe that Mary Alice would be so bold as to assume his feelings for Isabella…Miss Swan. She had some nerve to accuse him of falling in love with a woman he barely knew. And, on top of it all, to think that he felt all of those things, it was utterly absurd. He had never been so upset with Mary Alice in his life. She was so frustrating.

So, yes, he looked up whenever she walked into a room. Sure, he loved to play when he knew that she was around. He could get a little tongue tied around her and her laugh was stunning. And she was certainly gorgeous. True, when he was carrying her on Monday, he did not want to let her go. And he did want to hurt Jacob. Could she really have looked over at him that many times? He looked her way and, sure enough, she was staring right back. She shot him a shy smile before looking back up at Jacob. Alright, so she looked at him. Not a big deal.

Just because everything Mary Alice said was true did not mean that he was in love with Isabella Swan. Those traits were not the end all of love traits. They could mean something else. They could mean that he cared about her. He certainly did. That's why he wanted to rip Jacob to pieces. That's why he wanted to make her happy. That's why she was the most beautiful, stunning, alluring, captivating, enchanting….

He closed his eyes and sighed. He was in love with Isabella Swan. He was head over heels, half way to the moon, and every other cliché that had ever been used. He loved her.

There was only one slight problem; he father absolutely detested him. That was, after all, only a minor setback. Especially since her father was Police Chief Swan. Brilliant.

A glass of wine appeared in front of him and he picked it up without question. He downed it one gulp and set it back down on the piano. He looked up to see Mary Alice standing over him. He gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Brandon."

She smiled back at him. "Are you over your denial or do I need to use brute force to make you see it?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary."

She nodded and took his glass. "Oh, and we're up to 24 by the way." She walked away again.

He played for the rest of the night, doing his best to not look at Isabella and Jacob while trying to come to terms with his revelation. Both tasks proved to be equally difficult, particularly with Mary Alice coming up to raise the tally every ten minutes or so. But somehow he made it through, catching Isabella's eyes only 14 times in the course of an hour. Still, he wondered what that could possibly mean from her end. Did she feel the same way? Was there something on his face? Was she talking about him? He was officially obsessed.

When the party was over, he met his parents in the entrance hall. Mary Alice had already left with her mother and father and the only ones left were his family, the Swans, and, of course, the Blacks.

"Thank you for playing for us this evening, Edward," Mr. Black said, extending a hand upward to shake his hand.

Edward shook his hand back. "Thank you for asking me."

Jacob stepped forward. "Isabella was full of compliments for you tonight. I believe she is quite impressed with your abilities." As he said this, there seemed to be an odd look in his eyes but he hid it well with the bright, boyish smile on his face.

Edward looked over to Isabella who blushing under the scrutiny of six pairs of eyes. She smiled at him though but he noticed that it did not reach her eyes. "You play exquisitely, Edward."

"Well, we should be going," Mr. Swan said, taking hold of Isabella's arm. "It was a wonderful party, William. I'll stop by soon. Goodbye Jacob."

"Goodbye, sir. Isabella." Jacob smiled brightly at her.

She smiled back then looked over at Edward. Her chocolate eyes twinkled at him as she gave him another smile. She then walked out the door and into the night with her father.

The Masens said their goodbyes and walked out to their car. Edward climbed in back and lean against the seat. He let out an exhausted sigh as his father started back down the dirt covered road. He leaned his head against the window and watched the trees fly past. He did not miss the turn off to Dr. Cullen's. He would not have even if he had not been paying attention. The path leading into the forest was lined by lanterns that hung from the trees and lit up about a two foot radius in front of them. However, he still could not spot the house from the road and assumed that it was positioned far back in the forest, away from the prying eyes of the citizens of Naperville. While he thought that it was odd to have the path lit, he did not mention it to his parents. He was too tired, physically and emotionally, to communicate. Therefore, when they finally made it home, he did not bother to visit his baby. He automatically retreated upstairs, changed out of his tux, and fell on his bed.

Tired as he was, sleep would not come. His lullaby and Mary Alice's words played in his head over and over while flashes of Isabella danced around. When he finally did fall asleep, he was met with a dream that featured a wolf and a man encased in shadow in a forest. In the distance, the light of a lamp could be seen. The man was slowly accompanied by others but their faces were hidden in shadow. Isabella was in the middle of the two opponents and it appeared that she was being forced to choose sides. With every second, she moved closer to the hoard of men only to receive a growl from the wolf. She would give him a pitying glance but continue the path she was on. When she was within their grasp, one of the men grabbed her and pulled her to them. Isabella merely smiled and seemed contented with her choice. As the man that grabbed her lowered his mouth to her neck and his face was about to be revealed by a patch of moonlight, Edward woke up in a cold sweat. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, he was asleep again and when he woke in the morning, he had no recollection of the dream.

* * *

**Yes, I know. It's quite a bit shorter than previous chapters but that's just the way it ended up. I apologize because I know how accustomed people become with how long the chapters are. But trust me, I'll make it up to you.**

**And before anyone leaves me a review saying that Jacob is too old, I am aware of that. Every change has a purpose. Believe me.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. As I said, I had been looking forward to his chapter because, while I am Team Edward, I still love Jacob. He is just too funny. If you don't like Jacob, no worries. For now, it's all about Edward and Bella.**

**All that is left for me to say is…REVIEW! It would be awesome to get more than 14 reviews...just a hint. It may also take me a few days to post chapter 6 since I need WiFi.**

**Pumpkin.**


	6. Chapter VI: Not While He's Around

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate that response that I'm getting from all of you. And, once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out there. I'm horrible, I know. But, these next two chapters will certainly make it up to you...E&B fluff!

Now this is it. This is where I feel that the story really starts to get going. I'm excited that I'm finally getting into it. Reviews, of course, are always welcome. They let me know that people are actually reading the story. So, please, if you're reading, and you like the story, let me know!

I would also like to take the time to thank a certain reviewer. This reviewer took the time to write a lengthy review with comments and suggestions. She had some awesome points which I think I will share briefly with you all in the event that anyone else had the same concerns. She commented on how this story seems to be falling into a pattern of school, home, and party. This was done intentionally with the first few chapters to really dramatize the situation the Edward, Alice, and Isabella are in, the hypocrisy they find in it, as well as the fact that they fail to do anything about it. She also suggested that our group of characters needed to expand their horizons. Don't worry; I have a lot planned for them. Lastly, she informed me that I may have been incorrect to give Edward a car. If any of you were thinking this, it's pretty much right. However, it was the easiest way around things and Edward with a horse and buggy was a little…daunting. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Thanks again to that reviewer who took all that time. It was greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I could never claim the world and characters she has created. I am just having a little bit of fun with them. However, should she like to hand over Edward and his silver Volvo, I would certainly not object.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Not While He's Around**

A few weeks had passed since the Black party and it was now well into March. Naperville was experiencing uncommonly nice weather. Trees were covered in leaves, flowers were budding, and birds were chirping. It appeared as through spring had come early after a long, cold winter.

That being said, it was time for the annual Spring Soirée at the Stanley residence. It was considered to be one of the biggest events for the students of Bram Stoker Academy. Anyone who was anyone was invited. If you were not on the list, you had an entire year of rejection to look forward to and endless nights of praying that next year you would have better luck. At least that was how most of the student body decided to look at it.

Edward himself decided to forgo the festivities. After all, Mary Alice was away for the weekend with her parents and no fun would be had if she was not there to throw sarcastic comments around with him. His parents were in Aurora and were not around to pressure him into it. His father was working on a big case and his mother wanted to tag along for a shopping trip. Besides, he certainly was not in the mood to put up with Jessica, her calf, and her talks of a duet. He simply did not have it in him to play polite. And on top of everything else, it was far easier to avoid Isabella Swan who was sure to be in attendance.

Ever since his "revelation" on just what his feeling for her were exactly, avoiding her was becoming more and more difficult when they were around one another. He just wanted to be near her, to hear her laugh, to see her smile, to see her blush. This way, if she was not in the same vicinity as him, he had a far better chance of not losing his mind. Maybe.

So while all of his classmates were dolling themselves up and partying in the Stanley's ballroom/living room, Edward was spending a quite night at home. He passed most of the evening finishing all of his homework for the weekend, including the paper he had been putting off for weeks, reading one of his mother's romance novels before he threw it across the room, and playing his baby. He practiced a wide range of music, even pieces that he had not touched in years. It was all to avoid thinking about his original. He was still proud of it; however, he could barely avoid Isabella as it was. It was far easier to just try to not think about her in general.

When he had exhausted all other methods of entertainment (which included picking up the novel again), he decided to go for a drive since he was unable to sit locked up in his house for much longer. He grabbed a light jacket and headed out to his car. He drove aimlessly around town, actually observing the speed limit. He even drove out as far as the Cullen turnoff. The lanterns were up once again and he had a desire to drive down the path. Figuring that it could not hurt and he could fake that he was lost if caught, he turned down the path, immediately engulfed in the trees. Since they were in full bloom, they completely blocked out the sky and the full moon that had hung over the horizon. Edward now understood the need for the lanterns; without them, his headlights would be the only source of light and they only stretched about four feet in front of his car.

After about five minutes of following the path, the trees ended and he was thrown into an opening. He was in front of a nicely sized cabin that clearly dated back some decades but had been worked on in the past few years. There was a wide front porch with flower boxes on the railing and outside the three windows that were in the front of the house. There were no lights on in the upstairs rooms and only one where Edward supposed the sitting room was located. The drive way was also devoid of cars and Edward assumed that Dr. Cullen was on the graveyard shift at the hospital.

After looking at the house for a few minutes, which seemed to be ordinary besides the fact that it was completely out of touch with civilization, Edward turned around in the drive way and made his way back to the main dirt road so he could start to move back into town.

On his way back home, he passed by the Stanley house and could tell that the party was in full swing. He could see people talking through the light that came out of the windows. The house was obviously packed and Edward was happy with his decision to not go. But as he thought that, he could not help but think of Isabella Swan. What was she wearing? What was she doing? Was she thinking about him? Who was she conversing with at that moment; Jacob or Michael?

With thoughts of Isabella now plaguing his mind, he was ready to head home and call it a night. He turned down Dock Road and yawned. He saw something moving up on the sidewalk in shadows down at the other end of the street. A body of a young woman then moved under a streetlight. She was walking a little quickly and that was when Edward noticed a bulky man about ten feet behind her. At first, he did not think much of it but slowed down nonetheless. Then, the man, unaware of Edward, started to pick up his pace little by little. The woman, on the other hand, seemed to be going as fast as her legs would carry her without her breaking into a run. Suddenly, she stumbled over what seemed to be her own two feet and Edward immediately knew that it was Isabella. Without a second thought, he stepped on the gas and tore after them.

The man finally heard Edward's car coming up behind him and he took off down a dark alleyway at a full sprint. Edward, however, took no notice of him and pulled up in front of Isabella. He swung open the door, called her name, and she jumped in without a second thought. Once she was in, he took off down the road towards her house. He could feel her looking over at him but he kept his hands firmly on the wheel and his eyes on the road. He could tell that he was breathing heavily and that his hands would be shaking if it was not for the wheel he was holding.

He did not understand what had come over him. It was Isabella who should be upset, not him. But the idea of some man coming after her made him want to…kill him. Never in his life had he had such thoughts. The idea scared him a little but when he thought back to the fact that it was Isabella, his Isabella, he realized that he would do anything to protect her from harm. He was so angry at the moment that he could not bring himself to look at her. He did not want her to see what he was sure was reflecting in his eyes at that moment.

He pulled over once they reached her house. Only a light was on in the entrance hallway. He took a deep breath, rubbed his face with his hands, and looked over at her. She was staring right back at him. There was not a hint of an emotion on her face. Her chocolate eyes just locked on to his own. He did not know how long they sat there like that, just staring at each other.

Isabella was the first to break the silence. "Edward…." she said, her voice trailing off as he looked into her eyes.

On instinct, he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to him in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as she buried her face into his chest. He stroked her back and leaned his cheek on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and just held onto her as if afraid of what would happen if he did not. She did not utter another word for quite some time. He figured that she was either in shock or just as content to stay that way for the rest of eternity.

"Thank you," she mumbled after some time into his chest. She rested her chin on him and looked up at him. She gave him a soft smile. "I never would have made it home."

Edward stroked her hair and he looked down into her eyes. He smiled back halfheartedly. "It's not a big deal, Isabella."

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course it is. He'd been following me ever since I left the party."

Edward closed his eyes at the thought and breathed in deeply once more. "Why aren't you more upset about this?" He opened his eyes to look down at her. She did not seem worried in the slightest. In fact, now that she was in his car, she looked like she was laughing about the ordeal.

She shrugged. "What is there to be upset about? Nothing happened. And besides, you were there." She smiled once again.

"You are crazy, you know that, right?" He shook his head and sat up straight, disentangling himself from her.

She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You really know how to flatter a girl, don't you?"

"Well, not a girl who isn't in the least bit frightened by the fact that some man was coming after her."

She stared at him for a moment before turning away from him. "Okay, so maybe I was a little scared. But only because he said my name."

Edward put a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. "He knew you?"

She nodded but did not look him in the eye. "Is that so hard to believe? This _is_ the town where everybody knows your name." She sighed and played with the fabric of her dress. She had something to say and he knew that for sure. He just watched her as she built up the courage to let it out. "And he seemed to know that my father was gone for the weekend," she mumbled in a rush.

However, she did not say it quiet or quick enough for Edward to miss it. He growled under his breath and closed his eyes once more. The feeling of pure anger and hatred bubbled up inside of him for the second time that night. He felt as though he could not control it. He wanted to chase after the scum that dared to come near his angel. He wanted to tear him to pieces for even thinking such a thing. However, the moment a small hand rested on his shoulder, he felt himself calming down. He looked up to see Isabella clutching his shoulder with a shy smile.

"Will you…," she broke off as a blush of crimson that could be seen in the dark spread across her cheeks. "Will you do something for me?" Edward nodded and moved a little closer to her. He took her hand in his as to give her encouragement. She breathed in and looked down at her feet as she finished her request. "Will you…stay with me tonight?"

He stared at her for a moment before he began to shake his head vigorously. "Isabella, that…no. No, I can't. You don't know what you are asking."

She merely nodded. "Of course I do."

"No," he said as he continued to shake his head, trying to banish the thought. "I can't. The idea is completely inappropriate, Isabella. It is something that just is not done. And beyond that, what would the neighbors think if they woke up in the morning and saw my car at your house. We would be the talk of the town. It would be the biggest scandal since the Lousier girl became pregnant. No, it simply is not done, Isabella."

She laughed but it held no hint of humor. "Oh, that is rich coming from you, Edward. You are the one who finds this small town to be quite ridiculous! That you should worry about what they think of you is hypocritical."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, it may seem that way. But keep in mind that it is not just my reputation I have to worry about. There are my parents, your father, and you. I am more worried about what they would say about you, Isabella. And speaking of your father, you must have forgotten that he does not wish for me to be associated with you. Think of what it would do to him if he learned I had stayed the night."

Isabella shook her head and grabbed his hand. "I don't care what they say about me! And my father...well, he must not know you. He never has given me an explanation. Besides, how horrid can you be after saving me tonight?" She paused then looked at him. "Wait, how did you know that my father doesn't approve of you?"

Edward shrugged. "Good guess?" She glared at him and he sighed. "Okay, so I overheard you fighting the night of your party." She laughed. "But he does have a reason and, whatever it is, it is between you and him. Besides, how do you know I'm not a horrid person? What if I wanted you to ask me to stay and I'm just waiting to take advantage of you?"

She sat up straight and looked directly into his eyes. She gazed into them for a full minute before she pulled away and smiled. "You wouldn't do that to me, Edward." He just looked at her, amazed that she was so comfortable with her judgment. That she could be that trusting of someone she hardly knew was remarkable. He also could not help to think that it could also be a downfall. "So, what did you do that my father disapproves of you so?"

Edward shook his head and smiled down at her. "No. Not tonight. I'll tell you some other time."

She looked up at him again. "Promise?"

Edward laughed. "I promise."

"Then stay with me tonight. Please. You have seen my maids and hands, they are no threat at all." She laughed at her own comment but her eyes seemed troubled.

"Isabella, no. You don't seem to understand how inappropriate this is."

"No, I do. I just don't care." With that she popped out of the car, stumbling on her feet in the process, and turned around to face him. "If you turn around and go back the way you came from, you'll see a turn off for the alleyway behind the house that is hidden behind trees. You can park back there. I'll let you in through the back door in ten minutes. Hide in the bushes until I get there." She then shut the door and ran into the house after looking to her left and right.

Edward growled and smacked his hands off of the steering wheel before putting it into gear and turning around. He grumbled until he found the alleyway and inched along, trying to find the Swan mansion through the tree cover. He parked and turned off the car. Half of him wanted to turn around and leave. Isabella was clearly out of her mind. The fact that she would even suggest such an idea was a sure sign of instability. Not only did she barely know him but she was aware of how to hide the fact that he was even there. He knew that he could not just leave without telling her but he also knew that once she had her grip on him, he would not be able to say no. While he knew that Isabella's innocence was intact, he could not help but let his mind wander as to the events that would take place once he was inside….

He shook his head, furious with himself for even thinking such a thing about his angel. As he climbed out of his car, he berated himself on all things moral. He was upset for letting it get this far. Isabella clearly did not understand the kind of thing that she was suggesting by asking him to stay the night, innocent or not. He also knew that he did not want it to be himself that caused her to lose her innocence in the eyes of the town.

The idea was completely inappropriate. He had no idea about her feeling for him but he was sure of his own. He loved her with everything he had. The thought of anything hurting her disgusted him and the fact that he could that by telling her that he had to go home was even worse. He also knew that, sometimes, his will was not the strongest that one might find in a seventeen year old male. He did not want to put Isabella in a position that she was not comfortable in.

As he crouched in the shadows of the bush outside the back door, he felt that he could sink no lower. He was going against everything he had been raised up to be. He was entering a girl's house, unsupervised, and at night. The alarms were going off in his head as he saw a light pop on in an upstairs window. This was wrong in all accounts of the word. She was wrong to suggest it but it was entirely his fault for going along with it. He should have had the nerve to stop her when she first brought it up. Looking back on it, he felt like he had not even tried. She had gotten the better of him once again.

After a few more minutes of draining the subject of his morals, the back door slowly opened silently. A white hand peeked out first. After a moment, the head of an angel came out veiled in deep mahogany hair. "Edward?" she whispered into the night. She sounded even more angelic in the silence.

He stepped out of the shadows. She jumped slightly and he heard her breath catch in her throat. He hand rose to her chest but she relaxed a moment later when she saw that it was Edward. Her hand reached out once again, taking his in hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered but he still felt as though he was being too loud. Compared to her voice of bells, his sounded like the reverberating of cymbals.

She just laughed; a violin's soft tremolo. "It's alright. I'm just a tad bit jumpy." She gave his arm a gentle tug and pulled him towards the door frame.

He stumbled, half of him wanting to turn around and retreat to his car while the other wanted to pick her up and take her inside in his arms. "I-I can't."

"Nonsense," she said as he seemed to float into the house and she closed the door behind him. They were now shrouded in darkness. She moved closer to him and put a finger to his lips to signal him to be quiet. "The maids have retired but Betsy listens like a hawk." She seemed to laugh at her own joke as he felt her body shake close to his. She gave his arm another tug as they started up a pair of steps that would normally be used by the help. On the fifth step she stumbled and hit her knee. She groaned quietly; a low note on the piano. Edward put an arm around her waist to steady her and he felt her start to laugh again. They started to move once again. Once they reached the second floor, she pulled him away from the steps and onto a landing. She passed through a door and into a hallway. They walked down the hallway, their footsteps muffled by the carpeting that Edward assumed was immaculately white like the rest of the house.

Isabella turned towards a door and started to open it. Edward pulled on her arm. "This is wrong," came out of his mouth before he could stop it but Isabella ignored him and shoved him into the now open room.

It was not what he had been expecting. He thought that he would see bright white walls, a white bedspread with white pillow covers, a white dresser, and a white door leading to her closet. He thought he might see some trinkets laying orderly in their places. He expected a flawless room that matched the rest of the carefully arranged house.

Isabella's room was far from that. True, the carpet was white, but that was it. Her walls were painted a soft baby blue while the ceiling was a pale yellow. There was a large, antique, oak dresser next to him with a large mirror hanging over it. Pieces of jewelry and other little items were strewn across the top with what Edward could only think as disarray. Her closet on the side wall was still open and jammed packed with what he could tell were numerous designer gowns of all styles and colors. Opposite him was a large bay window that took up most of the wall and over looked the back yard and forest. The couch on the bay window had a lavender covering and lavender accent pillows. In the middle of her room was a queen sized bed with a soft pink comforter and different colored pillows. Her walls were covered in pieces of art. The small end table by her bed was cluttered with pictures as well but these were photographs. The room was spacious even with the enormous bed in the center.

He turned to Isabella who was still standing behind him. She seemed to be waiting for his reaction because she seemed nervous. She was standing against her door and her hands were fidgeting. She never looked smaller or more delicate to him.

She took a step forward and the light from her lamp fell on her. Edward knew that he should look away but he could not. She was wearing a sea green dressing robe with the sash tied around her slight form tightly. Her dark hair was curly and it fell in front of her until her stomach. Her face was as pale as ever. She bit her lip and her eyes seemed to glow in the semi-darkness. Edward turned away but not before he saw a bright, crimson blush come over her cheeks. The sight drove him even madder as he turned away from her completely.

After a moment, he made a move towards the door, still not looking at her. "I really shouldn't be here…." He successfully had his hand on the doorknob when a small hand gripped his elbow tightly.

"No." That was all she said. It was forceful. It was captivating. It was strong.

She then managed to turn him around with more force than he thought she was capable of. She was directly in front of him and he had to lower his head to see her properly.

She looked beautiful, more so than she ever had. She was gazing up at him with passionate eyes. She was so sure of herself. She was determined. He never felt more aware of her in that minute and not just because her body was practically up against his.

But suddenly, that resolute stature was replaced by a vulnerable one. She licked her lips as she lowered her head to stare at his chest. Edward unconsciously took a step forward and placed a finger under her chin. He gently forced her to look up at him. A strand of hair fell across her face as she complied. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear, brushing her cheek with his fingertips in the process. She closed her eyes in response and opened them once again as his hand remained on her cheek. Her chocolate eyes bore into his green ones intensely. The gaze was nearly overwhelming him. He felt as though he could fall right into her irises; they seemed fathomless. This time it was Isabella who took a step forward, tilting her head back more. He felt her moving closer to his face as he caressed her cheek gently. He saw her close her eyes and something within him broke.

On instinct, he wrapped his other hand around her tiny waist as her hands came to rest on his chest. They moved closer together slowly, as though they were magnetized. They could not stop it if they wanted it. He knew that he was drawn to her. They were close that their noses were almost touching. His own eyes flickered shut. He could feel her warm breath on his nose, his cheeks, his lips. He could smell her flowery scent all around him; he was intoxicated. He knew that her own lusciously pink lips were only a mere inch from his own. The thought made his heart beat so wildly in chest that he was sure that she would be able to hear it with how close she was standing. He was about to take the finally leap and put an end to all the unnecessary space between them.

THUMP!

They broke apart with lightning speed, panting heavily. The sound came from the floor below, more than likely the shutting of a door. They just stared at each other, both overheated and blushing from their almost encounter. As he looked at Isabella, so embarrassed and alluring, he wanted to grab her and kiss her like they almost had. But the moment was gone and he knew that as she turned away.

She sat down on the bench at the bay window and looked out into the night. She sighed, her breath shaky as it entered her lungs. Edward slowly approached her, not wanting to startle her. As he did, she drew her knees to her chest, making room for him to sit across from her. He did and laid a hand on her knee which earned him a halfhearted smile in return.

"Isabella..." he said, waiting to say something, anything. He felt that the situation warranted something but he just did not know what. Not that it mattered because Isabella herself quickly filled the silence.

"I…I really was frightened by what happened tonight. I wouldn't have asked you to stay otherwise," she mumbled, pulling her legs closer to her body. "It's just, I've always been taught to be strong."

Edward gently rubbed her knee in comfort. "I know, Isabella. It's alright. I'm here."

She looked up him, her eyes covered by drooping lids. "I just…I don't want you to be under the impression that I do this sort of thing."

Edward could tell that his eyebrows were knotted together in confusion. "What do you mean? What sort of thing?"

She blushed and looked back out the window. "You know…inviting young men to spend the night with me."

Edward chuckled under his breath and put a hand on her cheek to get her to look at him. "Never would I have thought such a thing from you, Isabella. Never."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you again, Edward." She placed a hand on his own and continued to stare out the window into the night.

After a while, she walked over to her bed and pulled the covers down. She tossed some of the extra pillows on the floor and climbed in after hitting her foot off the frame of the bed and wincing. Edward returned his gaze to the window, the picture of the dutiful look out.

"Edward," Isabella whispered.

His head snapped over to look at her. She was snuggled under her covers and her hair surrounded her. She looked like the sculpture a goddess from Greek Mythology. Her pale complexion only added to the attractive illusion. A smile broke over her face and he could have sworn he melted right there. Her hand reached up and patted to the right side of the bed that was untouched.

Edward shook his head and leaned back against the frame of the window. "Remember that conversation we had about things being inappropriate?" She nodded, still smiling at him. "Yes, that would fall under that category."

"Well…you're already here," she said, earning another disapproving head shake. "Please, Edward?" she pleaded. Her voice sounded like sugar to him and he closed his eyes as though it would be helpful against her attack.

"No, Isabella." He did his best to sound firm but even he could hear the slight shake in his voice.

"What are you going to do? Sleep sitting up?" she questioned, a pout starting to form on her features.

"Who says I need to sleep?" he challenged, smirking at her.

"Says the boy who just yawned." She had him and she knew it.

He grumbled as he stood up and walked around the bed. He sat down on top of the covers and slipped his shoes off. He laid his legs out in front of him and leaned against the head board as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him. She then turned her head towards the window where the dark night loomed. He saw worry come over her features and his heart broke.

He reached over and stroked the hair from her forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes as she snuggled further into her warm bed.

"Don't worry, Miss Isabella Swan. No one's going harm you…not while I'm around."

She smiled lazily at his sincere promise. He knew that he made her feel safe as she finally started to drift away into slumber and he hummed her lullaby softly in the silence of the night.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter six. I really enjoyed writing this one even though it was kind of difficult. I hope that it shows…that's it was fun, not difficult. **

**I don't really have much to say at the moment.**

**Oh, and anyone who can figure out where Edward's last line came from unintentionally, you get a nice, big virtu-cookie! (Michelle, Jackie, and Tom—you guys are excluded from this because I know that you know! And if you didn't pick up on it…well, then…shame on you! Lol.)**

**Pumpkin.**


	7. Chapter VII: What She Wants

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all the reviews! Pretty much everyone that reviewed gets a virtu-cookie for knowing that Edward's last line comes from **Sweeny Todd**. Good job! lol

Also, Ben, Angela's boyfriend, comes up in this chapter. Unfortunately, I don't have his last name or any of his characteristics besides the fact that he is short. I know what you're thinking; I should just go look it up already. Well, I can't. My boyfriend (who took like four months to read _Twilight_) and his sister still have my book. So, that being said, I apologize for I can guarantee what I write will be wrong. If it bothers any of you, once I can look up all of his info, I will revise this chapter. So I am sorry and please don't hurt me! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I could never claim the world and characters she has created. I am just having a little bit of fun with them. However, should she like to hand over Edward and his silver Volvo, I would certainly not object.

* * *

**Chapter VII: What She Wants**

In the end, he got about three to four hours worth of sleep for many different reasons. One, he felt that it was his duty to keep a constant vigil on the outside window. He felt that it was his responsibility to listen for breaks in the silence. Even though he was certain that nothing would be coming, he still had an uneasy feeling as he watched Isabella sleep.

Part of it had something to do with the fact that she tossed and turned in her sleep. She seemed restless and it pained him to see her like that when he could not comfort her. He also had a feeling at it was not just due to the evening's events. Edward knew, mostly as a result from the evening prior, that Isabella was not as fragile and delicate as he liked to treat her. She was strong, independent, and firm. But as she slept, that version of her completely washed away. When she was awake, it would sometimes hide under an embarrassed surface but he was realizing now that he could always see it lurking there. Now, she seemed like all hope was lost. Something inside her dreams made her feel scared. Luckily, it only came in intervals that were slowly becoming more spaced out as morning approached. It was in the times of peace that she tended to talk in her sleep. Edward heard his name muttered more than once.

Currently, she was an angel of the rainbow, draped in colors that complemented her porcelain skin. An arm of sea green was raised above her head. A sheet of pink was under chin while a lavender blanket covered the rest of her slender body. Mahogany hair with brilliant curls was splashed across an orange and yellow pillow as though creating a barrier between her and the rest of the world. Beneath lids that were presently still were eyes that he longed to behold. The lovely chocolate brown that seemed to create a vast pool that could eat him up had a shine that rivaled that of the stars that he was watching set.

He spent the morning hours looking about her room with more attention. The pictures on her end table were of people, seemingly friends from back home. The largest one with a silver frame was the picture of a beautiful woman. She had short, light hair and bright eyes that held all of her emotions. She was smiling brightly at something out of the frame, her pure happiness apparent. She had a slender, lithe build that was accented by the simple gown that she wore. He gathered that the woman that Isabella kept close to her person was her mother. It was obvious that Isabella got most of her looks of beauty from her mother as well as the radiant eyes.

As for the pictures that covered her walls like framed wallpaper, they were paintings of all different kinds. Edward immediately recognized some of the larger pieces as Monet. They stood out for their vibrant use of color and abstract skills. The others were equally striking but Edward was not sure he had ever seen the artist. He knew that those that were not Monet were by the same artist for they held similar qualities. It was difficult to describe, but the blending of color and the method of portraying the subject were related in the remaining frames.

As the light from the rising sun was beginning to make its way over the trees from the forest, Edward heard Isabella begin to stir from her slumber. He turned towards her, his head leaning against the wall behind him. He saw her legs twitch then stretch under the covers. Her arms reached out to her sides while a yawn overtook her mouth. She moaned softly as she began to rub the sleep from her eyes. She stayed lying down as she looked to her right. She frowned then turned back to the window. When her eyes fell on him, she broke into a smile. She carefully sat up and pushed the covers off of her. She made her way over to him as he made room for her on the bench.

"I thought you left," she said as she sat down. She once again pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She smiled lightly, sleep still evident in her beautiful eyes.

"I wouldn't have done such a thing," he answered.

He turned to look out the window. Her eyes followed his gaze and she looked to the rising sun, a titanic reminder to a new day. The colors stretched out in wide arms over the forest and reached through the window at the couple. The room was ablaze with color, enhanced by the colors already on the wall. The blue walls turned green. The yellow ceiling was a golden fire. The white floor was a manner of all colors, reflecting those from the wall, the ceiling, the bed, and the light that was bouncing off the grand mirror. Isabella herself was a world of colors. She smiled as she looked into the sun, letting its rays warm her skin. The smile on her face was real, alive, bright…brighter than the sun, the stars, and the moon combined. Her smile alone warmed him more than even the summer sun ever could. It spread from his fingertips and toes, setting his whole body alight in the goodness that was Isabella.

Edward chuckled, amazed by the sight in front of him. Isabella turned back to him at the sound, her fingers twitching. She gazed at him, question in her eyes. He just shook his head. He was sure that the words would never come to him, even if there were words to describe, if he found that he had the courage to speak them aloud. She laughed lightly and enjoyed the rest of the sunrise. Within minutes, the room was returned to its former glory, the display of breathtaking lights over for another day. She turned to him once again.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. She seemed worried as to what his answer would be. It was present in her eyes.

"Fine, Isabella." That was all he said on the matter. He was not the one she should be worried about. "You?"

She smiled. A blush crawled across her cheeks as she looked back out the window. "Fine as well." Edward merely raised his eyebrows as if to question her answer. She caught on, the blush growing deeper by the minute. "Well? What did you see or hear? Go on, Edward. I know there must be something."

Edward looked at her seriously. He sighed before speaking. "I saw what I assumed was you experiencing a nightmare. Possibly a few times."

Isabella sighed herself in what seemed to be relief and leaned to the side to rest her head against the window. She closed her eyes at the chill. "It's a common occurrence. Nothing to bother."

Edward shook his head. "Certainly seemed to be a bother, Isabella."

"It had nothing to do with last night if that is what you're thinking." She shook her head and looked at him. "You would have terrors too if your mother died." She gasped after she said it and shook her head vigorously. "No, I didn't mean that. I apologize."

"There is no need for that. I pressed when I shouldn't have. Forgive me." He lowered his head to avoid her gaze and he looked down at his pocket watch to the time.

"You should be going, before the town wakes," Isabella said, a smiled evident in her voice. Edward laughed despite himself as he looked back up at her. "Thank you again."

Edward waved her thanks off with his hand as he stood up and stretched. He could feel Isabella's eyes on him as he did so but continued anyway. He walked over to her bed and sat down as he pulled his shoes on. She got up from the bench and crossed the room to the door. She peeked her head out and looked around.

"Well, it seems as if the coast is clear." She bit her lip as they walked out into the open and made their way to the door at the end of the hall that hid the maid's staircase. She clutched his hand behind her as she took the lead down the steps, moving slowly as to avoid tripping as well as to mask any sound. Edward followed, occasionally glancing behind him.

They finally made it to the back door leading outside. Isabella quietly undid all the locks and opened the door. The morning air rushed in and chilled them both. Edward quickly walked out into the yard, ready to close the door behind him when Isabella caught his wrist. He turned around as to save her from turning him around herself.

She was smiling as she looked up into his eyes. He could see the ideas forming as she opened her mouth. "Angela and I will be in Naperville Park today. We should reach the north end by the lake around one in the afternoon." She smiled even brighter as she let go of his wrist. She made a move to close the door and he was about to turn away when she pulled it back open and moved into his arms. He enveloped her in an embrace without a thought. He distinctly heard her sigh and he smiled. She pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek before running back to the door and closing it. Edward lingered long enough to hear the locks being put back into place. He slowly turned around and walked back to his car in something of a daze. It was not until he was safely inside with the trees covering him that he brought a hand to his cheek. His skin seemed to burn where her precious lips had touched him. After a few minutes, he started up the car and drove home. He saw few people on the road and by the time he pulled into his driveway, the lack of sleep from the other night caught up with him.

He dragged himself through the gate and across the yard. As he walked into the house and removed his shoes, he grumbled about the length of their yard. He was sure that he did not even have the effort to make it up to his room so he stumbled into the living room and curled up on the couch. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

He woke what felt like minutes later by a noise near his left ear. He groaned and tried to roll over but the noise persisted. He grumbled as he opened his eyes. The light of the sun was still shinning through the front facing windows, not yet at its peak. He looked around with squinted eyes to see what the source of the noise was. He jumped about a foot in the air to see James, their butler, sitting at the other end of the couch. His bald head gleamed in the light and his blue eyes that were usually soft and tranquil were ablaze and dark. He was wearing a suit as usual. Edward then noticed that he had a fire poker in one hand. That was never a good sign. James could have quite the temper when he wanted.

"So," he began, his voice composed like the rest of him. But Edward was not fooled. He knew that it was merely the calm before the storm. He had done something. "Where were you last night, Mr. Masen?"

Edward swallowed with difficulty. If anything happened in the house, James knew about it first. Even though he had retired long before Edward left, he should have known that James would find out. "Oh, well, I was at a friend's," he blurted out too quickly.

James nodded. "Really?" He examined the poker in his hand with what looked like curiosity.

Edward nodded, sitting up and moving as far away from James as possible. Even though the older man seemed out of shape, Edward knew better. He was a force to be reckoned with. "Yes. We were working on an English assignment. I fell asleep and it was late so I just decided to stay. Sorry."

James nodded again. He did not look over at Edward but continued to inspect his weapon of choice. "Of course." Edward foolishly thought he had outsmarted the man for once. He sighed audibly and leaned back.

Just then, James turned on him and poked him in the chest with the poker. Hard. "Will you be sticking with that story, then, Mr. Masen?"

Edward grimaced as he rubbed the tender spot on his chest. "Which will get me in more trouble?" James poked him again, this time in the thigh. Edward let out a cry of pain. "James!" The man before him grinned and turned the poker around in his hand. "Fine. But I _was_ with a friend."

James looked into his eyes before deciding that he was truthful. "Shall I ask who the friend was?"

"I'd really rather you didn't," Edward said, successfully earning himself another poke. "Ouch. You wouldn't approve." Poke. "Nothing happened!"

James sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "You know very well that no one else would see it that way or even care. The fact of the matter, Mr. Masen, is that it happened." He shook his head again, touching the point of the poker. "And with Miss Swan on top of it all."

Edward choked on his own spit. "What makes you think that?"

James laughed as he got off the couch and placed the poker back in its holder by the fireplace. "Notice how you failed to deny it?"

Edward growled and threw his head back, hitting it on the frame of the couch. "I really need to work on that."

James laughed again as he walked back to the couch. "Should tell your parents is what I should do."

Edward sighed as looked up at James. He had known the man for as long as he could remember. He always protected him and, when it was called for, punished him before his father's hand could come down on him. James was strict, but fair. "Will you?"

James seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before he smiled. "I suppose not, Mr. Masen. However, no more midnight excursions."

Edward just laughed. "I'm almost eighteen, James."

"Not yet, you're not."

Edward shook his head and looked to the clock on the wall. It was already noon and Isabella had told him that she would be at the park by one. He knew that she was hinting for him to meet her there; he was not that much of a simpleton.

"Have somewhere to be, Mr. Masen?" James asked, a knowing smile on his face. James knew everything.

Edward shrugged and smiled before retreating upstairs. James called after him with a serious, "You're lucky that I like you so much," before he reached his room. He set out some clothes that would be decent for the outside weather and moved to the bathroom to get ready.

He was out of the house forty five minutes later wearing a black spring suit without a tie. He decided to walk to the park, eager to relish in the fresh air that nature had blessed them with so early. It was a beautiful day in the middle of March, already relatively warm. All around him, spring was starting to pop up. The doors to the houses he passed were open to the sun and its warmth after being closed to the harsh winds of winter. Children were running around out in their yards with yells from their mothers to keep clean following them as they went.

The walk to Naperville Park was not far. It was located in the middle of the town, easily accessible to its residents. It stretched on for about three miles with different walking paths situated through it. It had its own small man-made lake with a family of ducks and a few geese. The center of the park held what was known as the Wedding Garden. Every couple that was married in Naperville visited the garden after their wedding to toss a coin in the fountain for it was believed that it brought luck to their marriage. Even unengaged couples could be seen walking through the flowers on the stone paths towards the fountain in the center, hoping for some of the luck as well.

Edward entered the park from the south end. He walked past the large blue sign that the community council bought the year prior welcoming everyone to Naperville Park in white lettering. He chose a dirt path in the sunlight that was not covered by trees. He passed little children hanging onto the arms of their father, a woman walking her little poodle, and an older couple on the side of the path, taking in all the scenery at their leisure. Young lovers were out in numbers. They gazed into each other's eyes from a foot apart on benches and smiled shyly. They strolled along the path, the women holding delicately onto their gentleman's arm with one hand while the other held a silk parasol and the gentleman stood erect with one hand behind his back and his eyes forward as though unaware of the lady's eyes on his features. The gentleman told stories while the woman listened eagerly. Edward was sure that he even witnessed the beginning of a proposal when he passed by the outer boundaries of the Wedding Garden.

Edward just caught sight of the lake when the bells from the church tower only a few blocks away chimed out the time of one o'clock. He took the quickest path around the lake and moved to the north end where the lake ended a grassy expanse ideal for summer picnics opened up. It was several yards long with no path running through it. Behind it, the trees began again with a path leading into them. There were several other paths that came off of the area, leading to every place in the park. As Edward walked onto the field, he saw that he was not the only one that appeared to be waiting for someone.

Edward walked up to the boy that was his age. It was Ben Dawson from school. He was known to be courting Angela. He was a short boy, at least a head shorter than Edward. He had sleek blond hair that was so tidy that it put Edward's to shame. He had dark eyes that always seemed to be roaming around, never fixed on any one thing…unless Angela was around. He too was dressed in a spring suit and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he watched a path to the right of the lake that emerged from a group of trees. When Edward was within a yard of him, Ben finally noticed him and walked over to him, his hand outstretched.

"Hello there, Edward," he said in his usual booming voice. Edward believed that he talked louder to compensate for his tiny frame.

"Hello, Ben," Edward said as he shook his hand. "I suppose I can venture as to why you are here."

Ben laughed as he turned back to the path he had been watching. "Yes, I'm sure you can. And should I be bold enough to take a guess as to why you are here as well?" Edward gestured from him to continue as he looked out at the lake. "Miss Swan, by any chance?"

Edward nodded, laughter present in his voice. "Yes. Miss Swan, indeed."

Ben laughed then smiled up at him. "I didn't know that you were with her."

Edward shook his head as his hands moved in motion as to ask him to stop. "Oh, no. You have the wrong idea. Isabella…Miss Swan and I…we're not…no. Absolutely not."

Ben laughed again. "Alright. If you say so." He looked up at him with disbelieve written all over his small face.

Edward shook his head at Ben as two women came into their line of vision from the path Ben had been watching earlier. Isabella and Angela were walking together out of the trees, laughing about something. Soon, they too were walking on to the field towards the men. Both were wearing lightweight spring gowns with long sleeves. Angela's was a pale green and Isabella's was yellow with a flower pattern on the lace. She wore a sun hat with a yellow bow around it, accenting her outfit.

She walked up to Edward and smiled, a blush already on her cheeks. "Hello, Edward," she said softly.

"Isabella," he said, smiling down at her.

Ben and Angela walked off without a goodbye, too absorbed in each other. They took the path into the woods behind the field, obviously looking for some privacy.

Isabella laughed. "He's so in love with her."

Edward looked down at her as she laughed. It rang out across the field, enchanting everything around him. When she noticed his gaze on her, she fell silent, the blush reappearing on her cheeks.

After a minute, Edward silently offered her his arm which she took with a smile. They chose a path that was near the edge of the lake. They walked in silence for a few minutes, watching the ducks float across the still, green surface. Isabella stopped for a moment to watch a little boy send a wooden boat across the lake.

"I've always wanted to go sailing," she said once they started walking again.

"You never have?" Edward asked. He tried to look into her eyes but the brim of her hat prevented him from doing so. He reached up and gently tilted it back, revealing her handsome face.

She laughed at his gesture, her cheeks pink once more. "No, I have not had the pleasure."

"Well, then I shall have to take you some time," Edward said stoking her hand than held onto his arm. "My family, Mary Alice, and a few friends go to Lake Michigan every summer. We have a house on the shore and my father owns a sail boat. We usually spend all day out on the lake. You'd love it."

Isabella smiled. "That would be delightful."

Edward nodded, pretending that she would be able to attend. But he knew that her father would never even give the idea the slightest amount of consideration. It would be out of the question. They both knew that but it was easier to pretend otherwise for the time being.

They talked quietly of other things as they walked through the park. Eventually, they came upon the north entrance to the Wedding Garden. Isabella smirked and gently pulled Edward onto the white stone path. They were immediately surrounded by rose bushes and small orchid trees. Flowers of every kind were in bloom off the many paths that led around the garden. Isabella was obviously uncertain of which to take. However, they soon found themselves in the middle of the garden, facing the fountain.

The stone fountain was at least ten feet in diameter at the bottom with three other smaller tiers above it. Sparkling water gushed from the top about five feet from the ground. The bottom of the fountain was littered with different colored coins, all wishes of eternal happiness and luck.

Edward reached into his pocket and produced a silver coin. He held it out to Isabella. She smiled and took it from him slowly, their fingertips brushing. She then let go of his arm and walked to the edge of the fountain. Edward sat down on a stone bench a few feet away, watching her. She stood in front of the fountain, just looking at it carefully. Then, she flicked the coin and it spun out of her hand and plopped with a splash into the pool of water below. She watched its descent to the bottom before moving back to Edward. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked. While he could not read her like everyone else, he knew that she wanted something. It was in her eyes just like it had been there the night before.

"Can you tell me the story of the Garden?" she asked as she looked around her.

Edward laughed. That was the last thing he had been expecting. However, he did know the story. Everyone who was born and grew up in Naperville knew the story of the Wedding Garden and how it came to be.

"All right," he said, drawing it out like it was a punishment. She laughed. "Once upon a time, in a town far away," he started, causing another laugh to issue from Isabella's lips. "A man named Joseph Naper fell in love with the town beauty, Almeda Landon. She was the daughter of a rich man who owned the land that Joseph and his family farmed on. Joseph knew that it was out of the question to marry someone so apart from him in wealth and status but he could not help but love her. He sent her romantic love letters that quickly had her as much in love with him as he was with her. They met in secret, away from the eyes of her father and the rest of the town. So their love affair began and it was not before long that they longed to be married. They talked of it often, trying to come up with a sensible way to make her father see reason. However, before they had the chance, William Dunes, the man Almeda's father wanted her to marry, caught them together and told everyone of their secret.

"Almeda's father was furious. He locked Almeda up in her room and shunned the Naper family from his land. They had nowhere to go for no one in their town would take them in out of fear of Mr. Landon. So, they journeyed west. On their first night out, much to their surprise, they were joined by Almeda who had run away from her father.

"After weeks of traveling, they came to a nice sized area that was uninhabited that would be good for farming. They set up camp and named their land Naperville. Soon after, Almeda and Joseph were married. It is said that they were married in the center of a naturally occurring garden. They lived long, happy lives and their love never wavered."

Edward sighed. "Many like to think that this every garden is the fabled garden of Almeda and Joseph. Personally, I have my doubts that there was a garden to begin with. Still, every couple that is married in this town comes to this fountain directly after and throws a coin in. It is said that if they do, they will have a long marriage filled with love and happiness."

Edward looked down at Isabella to see a frown on her face. When she noticed his gaze she smiled sadly.

"It was raining on the day of my parents' wedding," she said, looking at the fountain in front of her. "My mother didn't want to ruin her dress and my father was fearful of them both catching a cold. So, they forwent this activity." She shrugged before looking back up at Edward. "I know that I'm being silly and superstitious but I've always wondered…." She broke off, shrugging again. She turned away from Edward, seemingly embarrassed by bringing it up.

"You always wondered if it could have saved their marriage?" he asked, finishing for her. He knew that he was being forward and discourteous for bringing it up but he could not help himself. Isabella turned to him and nodded. He gently took her hand in both of his and looked her in the eye.

"There is nothing to say, Edward," she said as he searched for words. He laughed lightly. She knew him. "It's fine. I've just always wondered…."

She sighed, gave his hand a squeeze, and looked around the garden. She smiled as she took it all in. However, Edward could tell that there was something that saddened her. Deciding that it was probably to do with her mother, he let it go, settling to stoke her hand with his thumb. He also noticed that her right hand twitched, similar to how it did that morning while she was watching the sunrise.

As they sat there, a couple a few years older than them walked past. The man had his arm around the woman's waist possessively. He was smiling down at her lovingly as she held her left hand up in front of them. She was examining the diamond ring on her finger with a bright smile. A few feet from Edward and Isabella, the couple stopped and kissed passionately. Edward turned away for he felt like he was intruding. He heard Isabella sigh next to him and she gave his hand another squeeze. Her head rested on his shoulder for a minute before she straightened back up. The couple had continued down the path and Isabella was gazing after them.

Edward looked down at her and she seemed to sparkle. Her eyes were bright and the smile on her face was wide. She looked up at Edward, the smile still on her face. Her chocolate eyes searched his as they seemed to smile at him with a hidden message. He looked deep, trying to decipher what she could possibly be thinking. But, as always, he could not muster up anything. It frustrated him to no end. He could not take it anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, still peering into her eyes.

She laughed lightly, a blush forming on her cheeks. She broke eyes contact for a moment before restoring it. It was less intense than before.

"Us."

That was all she said. One word. The word that haunted him in his sleep because there never could be such a thing as 'them'. It was impossible.

He did not know how to respond to her. He never expected her to be so truthful. But she was. He could see it in her eyes with the way she looked at him. He was sure that it was the way he looked back at her.

"You know your father does not approve of me, Isabella. We have spoken of this before," he said, feeling that she needed to be reminded of the fact. He pulled his hands away from hers tenderly, ashamed with himself that he let it get this far. "We are going against his wishes."

Isabella frowned and shook her head. She took his hands back in her grasp tightly and looked him in the eyes as if daring him to take them away from her again. "That is not what I want." She sighed and looked away from him. She looked around at all the couples that were sitting on benches similar to them and those that were strolling along the paths. She looked down at their intertwined hands. "This is what I want." She looked into his eyes, smiling up at him. He felt like she was looking right into his soul, pleading with it. "I want to see where this goes, Edward."

She was pulling at his heartstrings with her looks. He knew that he could not say no even if he wanted to. But he did not. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. Her father said no but they were defying him. They had defied him last night and it seemed as though it was going to continue.

"Do you always get everything you want?" he asked, laughter in his voice but it was a serious question.

Isabella shook her head as she looked up at him with a smile. "No, I don't. You were avoiding me for the longest time."

Edward laughed as he placed an innocent kiss on her hand. "Well, it seems as though I couldn't keep up with that, could I?"

She smiled up at him, her happiness radiating off of her. He smiled back, lost in her eyes. And he did not want to be found.

* * *

**There it is! Chapter 7. I told you things would be heating up, did I not? Well, I guess this isn't our exact definition of 'heated' but this is 1918. **

**I don't really have much to say. Just give me some reviews! I love hearing from you all!**

**Pumpkin.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Worries and a Duet

**Author's Note: **I would like to say thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter. Not quite as many as I wanted but I guess I'm not going to complain any more. Lol. Looking at my Stats, I seem to have quite a few people reading, even though the numbers for the first chapter go down considerably to say, the last chapter. Oh well. I just hope that you guys are enjoying this….

And yes, I know I'm horrible for not updating before this. I guess the major problem is that I find myself feeling rather uninspired at the moment when it comes to updating. I do know exactly where I want this story to go but I guess I'm just not up to writing it at the moment. Don't worry, it will be finished. I know that I will be more motivated once _Breaking Dawn_ is over. So thank you once again for getting this far and travelling down this road with me. I really appreciate it. You guys are what make me want to write!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I could never claim the world and characters she has created. I am just having a little bit of fun with them. However, should she like to hand over Edward and his silver Volvo, I would certainly not object.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Worries and a Duet**

Edward and Isabella remained in the park until it grew cold due to the setting sun. They met back up with Angela and Ben and went their separate ways. The two decided that it would best for them both if Mr. Swan did not know of their little arrangement until they were both sure that it was worth telling about. Edward, however, knew perfectly well that it was, at least on his end. He felt like screaming to the world, or at least all of Naperville, that Isabella Marie Swan was his love. But that would be getting ahead of himself. So he stuck with what she wanted and agreed to keep the secret from Mr. Swan for the time being. It would not be any easier to tell him later but it looked far better at present than the 'sooner' option.

Edward slept well that night with dreams of Isabella on his arm in front of the whole town. They received smiles from their classmates, their neighbors, and other acquaintances. But to Edward, none of them mattered. The only one that did was Mr. Charles Swan who stood directly in front of them. As they approached him, his face was set in stone, devoid of any emotion. He stared them down with strong eyes. They stopped a few feet in front of him and Isabella just smiled up at him. He looked at the couple for another moment before breaking into his own slightly awkward smile. Edward could feel the worry and pressure leave his chest at once at the knowledge that they were accepted by their most difficult critic.

When Edward woke in the morning, he was in better spirits than he had been in months. He jumped out of bed with such vigor that he surprised even himself. He got ready for school faster than he normally did and he immediately joined his parents at the table for breakfast. As usual, his father was reading important looking court documents and his mother had the _Naperville Journal_ out in front of her. When he sat down at the table with a smile on his face, both looked up from their respective activities and eyed him with curiosity.

Mr. Masen put his papers down and looked carefully at his son over his mug of coffee. He took a sip before addressing him. "Who are you and what have you done with my brooding, morning-despising son?"

Edward merely laughed as he grabbed a muffin off a plate in front of him and began to eat. They watched him for a few more minutes before giving each other one of their silent looks that they alone seemed to understand and returning to their readings.

After a while, Mrs. Masen let out a groan of worry that both of the men in front of her knew only too well. She was reading about the war overseas. It was a subject that upset her to no end yet she continued to read about it.

"It doesn't seem as though they are anywhere near ending it," she muttered with anxiety apparent in her warm voice. She eyed her young son with fear as he took another bite from his muffin.

"Lizzie…," Mr. Masen pleaded. He frowned at her. He did not like to discuss or even think about the matter either. It would ruin his dreams as well.

Both of his parents, his mother in particular, were worried that their only son would be sent off to the war once he graduated from high school. Both, of course, were fearful for his safety but it extended farther than that. His mother was fearful that his amazing talent from God would go to waste and that her only son would be taken away from her forever. His father, on the other hand, knew that the war would snatch away his dreams of The Law Offices of Edward Masen and Son faster than the Institute of Musical Art would. Even if Edward could get into the Institute, it did not mean that he would last. Then, he could attend law school and fulfill his father's dream. True, he was worried about his son for the obvious uncertainties that war instilled, but he felt that his son could make it through if it ever came to that. Unbeknownst to his son and wife, he had a covert horde of money that he could use to buy his son's way out of the military stashed in their fault at the local bank. It was not the standard or most proper way to deal with the situation but he was prepared to save his son at all costs.

"Don't worry about it now, mother," he said as he drank the last of his orange juice and wiped his mouth off with a napkin. "We still have a few months. Besides, there's the Institute to think of."

"Or Harvard." His father's face was once again hidden behind his work so that he could not see the glare that his son threw his way.

So as to avoid an argument, Elizabeth looked at the clock and told Edward that he should get going. He stood up, said goodbye to his father, gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, and proceeded to his car. He tossed his books in the back and pulled out of his driveway. He drove 

in the opposite direction he normally did. He was driving Isabella today, the main source for his good mood.

He pulled up in front of her house and was half-relieved, half-disappointed to see that her father was already gone. Part of him, deep down inside, knew that what he was doing was wrong and completely inappropriate. He wanted Mr. Swan to catch them and berate them for their obvious lack of respect for his wishes. But at the same time, he wanted to spend as much time with Isabella as possible. He felt as though he was stuck between Heaven and Hell and there was no way out of the situation without hurting someone.

He shook himself of his thoughts as Isabella walked out of her house and over to his car. She was wearing her uniform and her hair in its usual loose bun but for some reason, she looked unnaturally breathtaking. Maybe it was the rising sun that was throwing its golden light from behind her. Maybe it was the fact that she smiling at him without restraint and the crimson blush that was so easily associated with Isabella Swan was present. Or maybe he was just that far gone.

She was slumping slightly under the weight of her books as she crossed in front of the car. He reached over and opened the door for her. She smiled in thanks as she handed him her books which he tossed over the seat. She climbed in rather ungracefully, managing to bump both her knee and head in the process. It was a feat that only Isabella Swan could accomplish…and look radiant while doing so. She let out a soft 'ow' as she settled into her seat. He could not help it. He could feel it rising in his chest and bubbling in his throat. It tickled his mouth until he finally let out.

His laughter rang through the car as Isabella stared at him with astonishment. After a moment, in which his laughter failed to cease or even let up, her eyes squinted into a glare. But that did not disturb him. She was just too adorable.

She let out an indignant huff and brought her small, soft hand crashing into his chest. Edward looked down, surprised by her action as his laughter died away. In his lap was a copy of the _Naperville Journal. _He turned to look at her with a confused expression only to find that she was still glaring at him. It was more of a playful glare than anything.

"Yes, I know," she said, breaking the silence. "I'm blessed with the grace of a prima donna."

Edward snorted at the comment as he unfolded the paper. The whole front page was dedicated to the war abroad. It was no wonder that his mother had been a nervous wreck this morning. He skimmed over it, noticing that the death toll had risen considerably since he last bothered to read up on the news. They were also looking for volunteers for related efforts. He looked over at Isabella questioningly.

She shook her head as if understanding him. "No. Flip a few pages in, please." She looked out the window as he did as she asked and stopped on the fourth page.

"You want to go to the circus?" he asked, laughing at the full page ad for the event taking place that weekend in Chicago. "Or are you trying to tell me something else?"

He laughed at she hit him in the arm and instructed him to turn one more page. He obliged and was met with half a dozen small articles that seemed to be of little importance. "Which one?"

She reached over and pointed at the article in the bottom right corner of the left page. The title was vague, reading "**Illnesses Seem to Be Connected; Cities Left in Terror**". He read over the article quickly before looking up at Isabella with another questioning look.

She sighed impatiently and took the newspaper back from him with more force than was necessary. She folded it back as he shook his head and pulled onto the road, heading for Stoker. He looked over at her, ready for her to launch into an explanation. It came shortly.

"Recently, the citizens of Fort Riley, Kansas and Queens, New York have had a slur of illnesses." Even though he was not looking at her, he could tell that Isabella was anxious about the subject. She was wringing her hands in her lap as she watched the scenery pass by. "Most of those that exhibited symptoms were hospitalized and many have died as a result. They show signs of flu-like symptoms and it is believed to be highly contagious. They're calling it a flu epidemic."

Edward chanced a glance over her way at a stop sign. She was gazing up at him with what looked like fright etched over her breathtaking features. He sighed as he looked back to the road. "Just relax, Isabella."

She let out a humorless laugh and threw herself back into her seat. "Relax?" she asked, her voice sounding uncharacteristically frantic. "How can I relax? Most of those that were inflicted were young adults. _Our_ age, Edward."

He sighed as she turned her whole body away from him to look out the window. He reached over and gently took her hand from her lap. She jumped slightly, clearly not expecting his touch. She turned toward him, her eyes vulnerable. They were a rich earth tone as she gazed at him, practically sending him over the close edge that he was balancing on. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft, loving kiss on her porcelain skin. He lingered longer than would have been acceptable in public but he was too drawn to her to care.

"It just worries me, is all," she muttered in the silence and he lower her hand but kept a hold of it nonetheless.

Edward nodded as they approached the turnoff for the school. "I understand," he said, looking her way quickly with sympathetic eyes. "But you can't worry about that, Isabella. What will come, will come. And until then, it will all be fine." She smiled up at him. He was not sure if he helped to ebb her worry but he was satisfied with the smile of an angel.

He turned into the school parking lot, the emblazoned sign of red and blue reading 'Bram Stoker Academy' glaring at them. Edward slowed as he drove past the doors leading into the school. He noticed Michael standing in a way that was supposed to be taken as nonchalantly by the door. Edward knew with one glimpse that he was waiting for Isabella. His thoughts of a romantic apology then an invitation to the latest banquet that his father's company was throwing were quickly replaced with jealousy and scenarios in which Edward met a painful death and Isabella threw herself into his waiting arms. The kid had serious mental instability issues to work through.

Isabella looked towards the door as well and immediately stiffened. She seemed to realize what Edward knew to be true. Her hand gripped his tightly as he pulled away and parked the car. She groaned and leaned her head against the window.

"Oh, he's the reason I left the Stanley's house early," she said quietly, as though hoping Edward would miss her confession. "He wouldn't leave me alone."

Edward let out a ragged breath as he tried desperately to control the anger that was coursing through his veins at the thought of Newton even coming within five feet of his Bella. The hatred from the other night was once again inside him, trying to persuade him to take action. But as he looked into Isabella's concerned eyes of glorious chocolate, it disappeared at the knowledge of having her beside him. He could and would protect her from the slime that walked the earth. She smiled, noticing that he had calmed down.

Edward climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for Isabella. She smiled up at him as she accepted the hand he offered and slowly slid out of the car, careful not to have another graceless slip. Edward reached into the back and grabbed both of their books. When he closed the door, Isabella made a move to take her own books from him but he turned at the last minute. She stomped her foot in exasperation much to Edward's amusement.

"I've got them," he said, offering his free arm to her with a smile.

She glared playfully up at him, before breaking into a smile. "I'm more than capable of carrying my own books and walking on my own," she retorted, looking smug.

Edward laughed. "That may be. However, I'd rather not see you fall again if it's all the same to you, Isabella," he quipped back, the smile growing larger on his face. She glared at him once more before laughing herself and taking his arm.

They walked to the doors of Stoker in silence with Isabella's gaze elsewhere while Edward's were on her remarkable features. Her pale skin was glowing, a curl of mahogany was blowing in the faint chill of the morning, and there was still a pleasant smile on her face--one that Edward had created.

They walked up the steps slowly with Edward fully aware of Newton's eyes on them. His jealousy was so potent that Edward could feel it radiating off of him in waves. When they reached the last step and it looked as though Newton was about to approach them, Edward leaned down at brushed his lips against Isabella's ear.

"You look beautiful this morning," he whispered gently. She smiled shyly up at him and blushed that crimson red that he loved so much.

Once inside, Edward handed her books over for they were headed in opposite directions. Isabella smiled up at him again before she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs to her first class. Edward watched her until she was out of sight before he proceeded to his own class. He just reached the door when a small but vice-like hand fell on his shoulder.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Junior?" a high pitched voice asked. Edward could hear the smirk in her voice. He turned around to face little Mary Alice staring up at him expectantly.

"How was your weekend with the parentals, Mary Alice?" he asked, figuring that a question would be easier for her to reveal what she wanted rather than engage in their usual banter that could last for hours. They had a tendency to go on and on. On more than one occasion, they picked up where they left off during class breaks because they were cut off in the middle.

"Oh, the usual," she said, glancing down at her newly polished nails. "Shopping and spa with my mother, courtesy of my father. You know how my father loves to dote on us while he's actually around." She smiled while she said this but Edward could hear the trace of bitterness in her voice. "And I was visited in my dreams by the Beautiful Vision Man. But besides that, it was all in all a dull weekend. Quite in contrast from yours, I'd say."

Edward's head picked up at the mention, his eyes automatically narrowing in her direction. "Mary Alice," he warned in a low, threatening voice.

She was not deterred by his fierceness, however. She continued to smile in her customary devious fashion. "What? I was merely stating a fact." She laughed, readjusting the ring on her right hand. "I must say that Isabella has a beautiful room. I'm quite jealous. Did she happen to mention her designer?"

"Mary Alice," Edward said a little louder this time as he looked around the hallways to see if anyone was listening. Luckily, those that were still lingering in the halls were too busy with their own conversations to bother with theirs. "That is enough!"

"So, it is true?" she asked, wonder apparent in her words. "I thought maybe I was slipping…." She trailed off as though she was consumed by her thoughts but Edward knew otherwise. She was just being difficult.

"Why do you insist on snooping in my love life?" Edward asked in an angry whisper.

Mary Alice laughed, completely at ease with their conversation. "So now it's your 'love life'? Huh. I can honestly admit that I did not see_ that_ in my vision." She laughed again at Edward's glare before waving her hand as if dismissing her previous words. "I'm just kidding with you, Junior. Besides, I would never, under any circumstances, want to hear about your…_romantic engagements_." She shuddered at the thought, the smile finally off her small face. Once she composed herself, she took to glaring at him. "And I do not 'snoop'. I resent that completely. I don't ask for any of it. Trust me, the last thing I want is to see you more than I have to."

Edward just shook his head at her. She was so hard to put up with sometimes. It was times like these where he wanted to strangle her. It would not be hard; her neck was so small, he could probably do it with one hand.

"Oh, Edward," she said, rolling her eyes at him. "You really need to lighten up. I did not mean anything by it. But really…what's going on between the two of you?"

Edward shrugged, uncomfortable with the path their conversation had taken. They had never been in this predicament before. True, both had had admirers (Michael and Jessica) who they made fun of together. They also had their fair share of being the admirers. However, never once had they been in relationships. While they shared everything, it was strange to share Isabella with Mary Alice.

"We're just…seeing where it goes," he said, using Isabella's words from the day before.

Mary Alice nodded, a serene smile on her face. She looked up at the clock and sighed. "Well, time to begin another day in paradise." She laughed as she walked backwards in the direction of her own class. She gave Edward a small wave and a smirk before turning around and taking off.

The first half of the day seemed to pass by at an alarming slow rate. Edward would look at the clock every 5 minutes or so only to find that the hand had barely moved. He was filled with sighs and groans as he listened to his teachers drone on. He forced himself to listen, taking notes when needed. He found himself thinking of Isabella when he let his mind wander and he could not determine if that was a bad thing or not. Most of him knew that he was getting in too 

deep for his own good but he knew that there was nothing he could about it. He also knew that he did not really want to do anything about it.

So when lunch time finally came around, he smiled. He made his way to the music room, sure that he would have his usual visitor outside the door by the time he started to play. As he walked into the room, he had his eyes on the floor, not taking in his surroundings. Therefore, he was met with a surprise when he finally looked up.

There, sitting at the faded and old piano bench, was an angel in all her stunning glory. She looked so out of place sitting there with her back against the edge of the piano, looking quite at ease. Edward had never seen anyone else sit at that piano besides himself, Mr. Matthews, and the occasional student that Mr. Matthews wanted to humiliate.

She smiled up at him brightly, the action lighting up her entire face. She patted the empty space on the bench next to her much like she had on Saturday night. Edward laughed at the gesture and walked to her. He sat down facing the piano and looked at her. Her eyes were intense and she seemed to be smiling through them.

"Will you play for me?" she asked, sitting up straight so she was no longer against the piano.

Edward smiled back at her. "On one condition."

Isabella's eyes narrowed at him questioningly. "And what would that one condition be?" she asked, clearly hesitant of his answer.

"You play with me," he said simply as though it was the most obvious thing in the world to suggest.

Isabella, however, broke out into a nervous laughter while she shook her head vigorously. She turned her body away from him as if to hide her unwarranted embarrassment. "No, no. I can't. I've told you that before."

Edward lifted his hand and placed it under her delicate chin. He applied a little pressure to get her to look at him. Her eyes remained adverted as he tried to look into them. "Look at me, Isabella," he said gently. She complied though still looking embarrassed. "Oh, there's no need for that." He touched her cheeks which were once again flushed. His touch however only seemed to heighten the color. "You must know something. I'm sure you had lessons."

Isabella sighed and seemed to lean into his touch. Edward smiled at her encouragingly. She smiled back after a moment. "Well, yes, I was put through lessons. I did learn one song…but I only remember the first half and it's probably completely wrong as it is…." She was babbling as her hands twitched in her lap.

Edward laughed and gestured towards the piano. "Why not show me? I promise not to judge." He smiled widely as she looked at him straight into the eyes.

Finally, she nodded in agreement and turned to face the instrument as well. She picked up her right hand and positioned it over the worn and dirty keys. With her index finger, she started to play a series of half notes that Edward immediately recognized from Pachabel's "Canon in D". She bit her lip as she ventured on, seeming to struggle slightly with the next notes. Edward resisted the urge to laugh at her playing with only one finger knowing that doing so would only earn him the silent treatment.

Edward joined her when the faster part began and took over on the sixteenth notes. His own fingers danced effortlessly across the keys as he continuously reached passed Isabella to reach the right keys. He could feel her intent gaze on him as he played on. He knew that he was impressing her and his heart soared at the thought. A smile found its way onto his lips as he neared the end of the piece, drawing out the final notes. He moved with the music, letting his fingers stroke the keys with a passion. He was at the second to last bar when he was joined by Isabella at a lower octave. Together, they slowly moved to the end of the piece with their eyes on each other. In that moment, Edward felt closer than he ever had to her, even when she had been wrapped up in his arms. Now, it felt as though something stronger than their own arms connected them to each other. Their souls were brought together by the music they played. It was the most unique and deep connect there was. It was artistic. It was raw. It was real.

When the last note descended into silence, Edward reached over and grabbed her hand. With a serious face, he brought it to his lips and kissed her wrist, savoring the softness of her skin. He looked up at her through his eyelashes to meet her orbs. She smiled faintly down at him, the blush once again on her cheeks. He removed his lips and straightened up slowly, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to bask in the connection between them for as long as he could.

Isabella was the first to break the silence. "That was beautiful," she said.

Edward smiled at her, pleased by her obvious fascination with his music. "Thank you."

Isabella looked down at the instrument in front of her, a look of longing in her eyes. "My mother tried to teach me when I was young. I'm afraid I never quite possessed the talent." She laughed lightly, apparently lost in memories of a time long ago.

Edward shrugged. "It's not for everyone. I once tried to teach Mary Alice. Needless to say, it did not quite hold her attention. Then again, not much does for very long." He laughed as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him though it was only the ghost of the one she wore a few minutes ago. Edward sighed, not sure how to pull her out of the slump she was currently in. "I'm sure there must be something that you are talented at. I can't imagine that there is nothing."

She laughed lightly and shrugged modestly. "Well, I suppose there is something. I used to do something all the time and I enjoyed doing it. My mother used to say I was brilliant but she was biased."

Edward noticed that she referred to her talent in the past tense but he decided not to call her on it for the time being. Instead, he smiled at her, trying to get one out of her as well. "Would you care to tell me what it is?"

She smiled genuinely up at him, a little bit of laughter issuing from her mouth. "I can't really tell you. But I can show you." She shrugged and looked back at the piano. "If you agree to come over after school, I'll show you what I mean."

Edward smiled brightly and placed his hands on the keys once more. He began to play "Moonlight Sonata" in response to her request. She understood and laughed brightly; the music of her voice blending in with the notes from the piano.

"Show off," she muttered, shaking her head at him as she watched on in interest.

* * *

**Well, there is Chapter 8. This one gave me some trouble. It's kind of boring I guess since it is pretty much just a lead into the next chapter.**

**Now, on another note, you guys are going to hate me for what I'm going to say but I can't help it. With everything that I have going on, I don't have as much time to write as I would like. So, the best I can do is update once every week. I know that it sucks but please bear with me. **

**However, I do have a proposition for you guys. If I get more than twenty reviews for this chapter, I will post chapter 9. It's finished because it is incredibly short. However, if don't those reviews, I'll just save it for the next update. It's really a treat for you guys since I'm such a horrible person (feel free to correct me in a review!). **

**Now….REVIEW! Just click on that purple button below. I will be eternally grateful!**

**Pumpkin.**


	9. Chapter IX: Her Talent

**Author's Note: **So, needless to say that I didn't get the number of reviews that I was hoping for. Ten less actually. But the reviews that I am getting are awesome! It means so much that you like this story and you are taking the time to review! I believe that this will be my last update until the release of...**BREAKING DAWN!** I have a lot I have to do prior to the release but I fully intend on continuing this after it's over. However, if I get some amazing reviews, I may just be tempted to pop out another chapter. Just a hint...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I could never claim the world and characters she has created. I am just having a little bit of fun with them. However, should she like to hand over Edward and his silver Volvo, I would certainly not object.

* * *

**Chapter IX: Her Talent**

Isabella and Edward met inside the school by the door at the end of the day. They walked out to his car in silence, not noticing the stares that they received from their classmates as they passed. Mary Alice had already managed to find her way into the car, something that puzzled Edward endlessly since she did not have key. She was bouncing in the back seat, her eyes bright as she took their books from them and set them on the seat beside her.

"How was archery today, Mary Alice?" Edward asked, doing his best to get the crazy look off her small sprite face. Archery was her elective that semester for her physical education class. The mere thought of Mary Alice equipped with a bow and arrow frightened him to no end and made him rejoice in the fact that he was stuck in Stoker's dreadful music program. She was more inclined to try to be a Cupid of sorts than work with the actual hay bale targets that were provided. Though she denied that it was done on purpose, she had managed to strike Daniel Roberts in the rear last week. (Eloise Doner, who had an unfortunate case of acne and happened to be in the class as well, had taken a liking to the pompous Daniel. Mary Alice thought it was her job to be matchmaker.) Lucky for him and Mary Alice, he suffered no permanent damage.

She shrugged, obviously disinterested with the subject. "It was rather dull to be honest. I'm not allowed to have actual arrows anymore. Mr. Collins has me on these child-proof ones that don't stick to anything until I've been deemed 'mature enough to handle them the way a proper young lady should.'" She had lowered her normally high-pitched voice considerably in the attempt to sound like Mr. Collins. Isabella laughed as Mary Alice snorted and shook her head in disgust. "Him and my father would get along quite well," she quipped, giving Edward a significant look through the mirror.

Isabella perked at the mention of her father. "Why would your father agree, if you don't mind me asking?" The blush that seemed to accompany Isabella everywhere was present on her cheeks once again. Though he could not know for sure, he figured Isabella was thinking back on what Jessica surely had told her about Mary Alice's father.

Mary Alice laughed at the question. "First of all, my father is rarely around so he shouldn't be too critical about the way I turned out." She paused for a moment, realizing how bitter her comment sounded. "Don't get me wrong, Is. I love my father dearly…he is my father after all. It's just…," she broke off. Edward could hear the different ways to phrase her father's attitude of her. "Well, he's always working and always has been. I mean, he was out of state when I was born." She laughed. "My mother has raised me by herself. I had more…freedom 

with just her around than I would have if my father would have been present. It would have been all gowns, flowers, and books with him. He always envisioned a little daddy's girl. However, I guess you could say I became more rambunctious and…."

"Out-of-the-box," Edward supplied, a smile on his face as he carefully watched the road.

Mary Alice laughed. "Yes, out-of-the-box is perfect. I prefer not live or dress or behave the girls in Naperville were taught to. I wasn't really taught that from the start. Then, I met Edward and he only helped to lead me off the beaten path so…." She broke off into laughter where she was shortly joined by Edward.

"Oh, good times, good times," Edward said. "I never was a person to follow others."

Mary Alice sighed as they pulled out in front of her house. She smiled up at the two of them as they both turned around to say goodbye. "'Bye, Is. I'll talk to you later, Junior." Then, with a knowing and piercing look in Edward's direction, she hopped gracefully out of the car and skipped to her house, stopping for a moment to pick a daffodil.

Isabella laughed lightly as Edward pulled out onto the road again. "I like Mary Alice. She's too amusing."

Edward laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose. But you haven't had to deal with that much hyperactivity since you were six," he said, thinking back to the day where they met over a jar of clay.

"You've been friends since you were six?" Isabella asked, obviously surprised.

Edward nodded. "Yes. First day of first grade. She hasn't left me alone since."

Isabella laughed brightly as they pulled up to her house. Edward parked on the side of road, not wanting to block the drive way. If they were lucky enough to have Mr. Swan arrive while he was still there, he did not want to further complicate the situation by parking in his spot. Unfortunately, Isabella debunked his hope that they would be caught once again.

"He doesn't get home until around five when we have dinner," she said as she grabbed her books out of the back of the car.

Edward opened her door for her and helped her out without so much as a slip or a bump. They walked to her house slowly as Edward admired the gardening and the neatness of her yard. Flowers were starting to bud off the stone walkway that led to the front door. Rose bushes lined the entire way around the iron fence. A perfectly shaped apple tree was on the right side of her yard with green leaves basking in the glow of the afternoon sun.

Isabella opened the door and ushered him inside. She hung her coat in the closet off the door and took Edward's to hang it up as well. She led him into the immaculate living room 

where he first laid eyes on her. It appeared to Edward to be even larger due void of people. All that stood in the room was two couches and a few chairs and they seemed dwarfed due to the size of the room. The white interior was alight with the spring sun shining through the windows facing the yard.

Isabella turned to him. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to run my books upstairs and grab something." She smiled at him and moved to the staircase. She started to run up it, something Edward knew would only lead to disaster. Within a few seconds, he heard a thump that sounded an awful lot like someone falling on the middle of the steps. "I'm okay!" she yelled down weakly, pain evident in her voice.

Edward suppressed a chuckle as he continued to look around the room. He walked over to the beautiful piano that he had the pleasure of playing so many weeks ago. It was even more stunning in the daytime; the light danced off the polished ivory keys and colors were mixed of the top of the instrument. He ran a finger over the keys gently as he followed a ray of light with his eyes. It landed on the painting over the mantle that Edward saw during the party like a spotlight.

He walked over to it, finding that it was different from what he first thought it to be. It was a mountain range in autumn with the most vivid colors imaginable. From a distance, it looked as though it could be a snapshot of the scene. The trees seemed to be so distinct. However, up close all the colors blended together in way that was so artistic that it was more beautiful than the real thing. He was mesmerized by the way the artist represented their sight. It was amazing that anyone could do that with a paintbrush. Words could begin to describe.

As he continued his examination of the painting, Isabella walked carefully down the stairs. In arms was a large leather portfolio. Edward stared at her for a moment before realization fully dawned. He could not believe it. The artist that had created a vision so faultless was none other than his Isabella. Her eyes had seen it, her mind had transcribed it, and her hands had painted it. He was amazed.

"You painted this." It was not a question for he knew without a doubt that it was hers. Now that he knew and he looked at the work again, it had Isabella written all over it. Literally and figuratively, for once he looked closely, he saw that in the right hand corner was a 'IS' scrawled in black paint.

She nodded and sat down on one of the couches facing the fireplace. "Yes, I did. I was about fifteen, I believe. I was on a camping trip in northern Pennsylvania."

"At first, by the blending of colors, I thought it resembled a Monet," he said, looking between her and the picture.

"You know Monet?" she asked though she did not sound in the least bit surprised.

"Yes. My mother has an original in her room." He turned back to the painting. "Anyway, there is a quality so…unique about it that I knew it couldn't be his. It's like…reality meets…perfection. It's almost unearthly and strikingly beautiful." He looked back into her eyes as he said the last sentence.

She blushed at his complements, her head bowed down to look at her knees. Her portfolio was sitting in front of her on the glass coffee table. He slowly came and sat down next to her. She was silent for a while before she pulled the portfolio closer to them. With a deep breath that sounded hesitated, she flipped the cover open to reveal the most inner part of her soul.

Edward was blown away. She had a gift from God. It was like seeing through her eyes and if she saw life in these fantastic colors and textures, then he envied her to be so lucky. They were mostly of landscapes; mountains, trees, gardens, valleys bursting with life. There was a painting of a town that seemed to have been painted on top of hill overlooking it. There was a beautiful cottage situated in the middle of a clearing. It was painted white with soft pink shutters. There was a white porch in the front with a wicker couch sitting under a large window. Oak trees surrounded it to the back with a garden on either side of the dirt path leading up to the house. There were roses, daisies, mums, every flower that you could imagine in every color. It was breathtaking.

"I don't know how you do it," Edward finally said after staring transfixed at the cottage for some time. "How you can see something and put it down on paper without losing the spirit of it."

Isabella shrugged as if to seem nonchalant but her blush gave her away like it always did. "Well, you do it as well."

Edward looked down at her questioningly. "I don't paint, Isabella. And I certainly never could…like this."

She laughed lightly as she took looked at the painting. "I meant with your music. You play these beautiful pieces that take you over. You have such passion for them. It's art…it's the way you express yourself. It might not be with paint and a brush but it's all the same…all interrelated."

Edward shook his head. "But I don't create that music that I play. It was from someone else's mind. I just learn it."

"And I didn't create that house or that village or those mountains." She sighed, a small smile on her face and a distant look in her eyes. "God did. I merely paint what I see. You play what you know." She lapsed into silence, deep in thought. She broke out after a minute before turning to look back up at Edward. "Besides, are you telling me that you have never written a piece of your own?" She smiled knowingly.

Edward shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Yeah, maybe one piece."

"See?" she asked, patting his hand. "All the same."

Edward continued to look through the portfolio but the paintings were over. All that was left were black and white photographs. These were of people. He could tell that they were of friends. There was even a few more of her mother who was smiling brilliantly at the camera, her beauty shinning through the ink.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked when he reached the end of the photos.

"Certainly," Isabella said, turning to look at him.

"I noticed there are no people in your paintings," he said as he flipped back through them. "Why have you never done a human figure?"

She sighed, her fingers twitching in her lap. "I thought about it…many times. But I guess I was afraid. The human figure is so incredibly difficult. It is so complex; it isn't just a body; it's a personality, a soul. I was afraid I wouldn't manage to quite capture the entire essence of the subject. I wanted to do it justice when the time came." She sighed. "And I believe that I never quite ran into someone that inspired me to paint when I did."

She looked him dead in the eyes. They were bright and deep. Edward felt as though she was trying to tell him something but he could not quite grasp it. As usual, she was silent in his mind, making it even more difficult for him to handle.

"I also noticed that you tend to talk in past tense when you refer to painting," he observed carefully, hoping that he did not upset her. "Any reason for that or is it a frequent slip of the tongue?"

She laughed faintly as she looked back at the paintings that her own hand had brought into being. She smiled a ghost of a smile as though she was saddened by them. "I haven't painted since my mother died…since I arrived in Naperville. I can't seem to find inspiration."

Edward wanted to laugh. Her situation was so similar to his that it was almost ironic. While he did not believe in fate, he was beginning to believe that they had found each other for a reason. She had brought him inspiration as well as love. She had opened his ears and given him a new sense of music, one that he had never experienced before. He was so grateful for that. Now, he knew that it was time to repay her for something that she was not even aware of. It was time for him to open her eyes and give her inspiration as well. He knew just how to do it.

"I know exactly how you feel," he said, a smiled on his face. She peered back at him questioningly. "Are you free this Saturday?" he asked. He knew that he was bold but he could not help it. It was in this now and he was going to give her what she had been looking for.

She smiled brightly, all the sadness gone from her eyes. "Yes, I am."

"Well," Edward said, knowing full well that he was going to sound incredibly full of himself. "I'm going to take you to a place that will make your fingers ache to pick up a paint brush again. Just you wait."

As she looked up at him with a smile, he could see both hesitation and excitement in her eyes. She nodded after a moment as her fingers continued to twitch in her lap. "I can't."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it is really short, especially compared to other chapters but that is just the way it came out. I guess it is kind of a filler even though it will be important later on.**

**So, on that note, I hope that BREAKING DAWN totally exceeds your expectations! I hope that it makes you smile, frown, laugh, and cry (but it that good "that's so beautiful, it's sad" kind of way) because that's what great books do! Read it, take your time, and love it! Once you have come to grips with the ending, whatever it may be, and your ready to plunge into fanfiction again, come on back and be prepared for an awesome new chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way, TEAM EDWARD!**

**Pumpkin.**


	10. One of those horrible Author's Notes

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry guys! I know you all must hate me for taking so long to update and now here I am posting an author's note! I'm horrid; I'm well aware. However, something has come up.

The thing is, I am going to be rewriting this story. I'm going to delete this one and repost it all over again. Ever since I reread _Eclipse_, the Edward that plays out the story in my head has refused to help me write anymore unless I change some things around. Now, who am I to argue with Edward Masen/Cullen? No one, exactly! So, I have started to rework this story in my head. I'll do my best to get it started as soon as possible. Unfortunately, this means that I have to do a whole new outline. But, like I said before, this story is my baby…it just has some growing up to do.

Now, I'm going to leave this one up until the time comes that I'm ready to post the first chapter of the revised story. I will post another author's note on this one letting you all know that the new story is up. It will remain on for a week until I delete it. So keep an eye out! It will come; I couldn't abandon this.

So, to have you all understand why I am changing this story around, I will leave you with the quote from _Eclipse_ that inspired Edward to revolt.

"You see, Bella, I was always that boy. In my world, I was already a man. I wasn't looking for love — no, I was far too eager to be a soldier for that; I thought of nothing but the idealized glory of the war that they were selling prospective draftees then — but if I had found . . . I was going to say if I had found someone, but that won't do. If I had found you, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded. I was that boy, who would have — as soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for — gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations." -Edward Cullen.

If you have any questions as to why that would change with story around, please feel free to PM me or ask in a review. Either will suffice. I will get back you quickly. But, fear not, the ending that I had planned for this version will survive for the revised one! I would just rather not go into extensive detail about the new plot at the moment but if you ask about it, I will explain it to you. Hopefully, it will have the great response that I have had with this one.

So, once again, I apologize for this. I know that it is inconvenient but I believe that it will be for the best!

Pumpkin.


	11. A BetterNews Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey all! I know! I'm horrid! Please don't hate me. College is…well, it's college. But I'm back and better than ever.

This note is to let you know that the revised version of this story is posted! However, it has taken on a new name in the process my revision. It is now under the name **Notes of a Romance**. Look for that!

Hope to see a lot of you reviewing!

Pumpkin.


End file.
